A Twist in Fate
by Sammyl1440
Summary: Rory was raised in Hartford by her parents who are happily married. What will fate have in store for her when the family spends Christmas outside of the US. What happens when she returns. What happens when a twist of fate has everyone questioning everything they know about you. AU and possibly OOC at times. Disclaimer: I own none of the original Characters of Gilmore Girls
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The setting is Christmas the year Rory turned 14. Lorelai and Christopher followed the plan laid out by their parents when they announced they were pregnant. Christopher has worked his way up at Richards insurance firm and Rory has never gone without. She was raised in Hartford and went to all prep schools and is excited about going to Chilton in 9 months time. She has her best friends since birth Stephanie Vanderbilt, Rosemary Chase and Juliet Lincoln. Lorelai has managed to open her own boutique inn near the small town of Stars Hollow with her best friend Sookie .

This year the Gilmore-Hayden families decided to spend Christmas overseas on the beautiful coast of Australia at Coffs Harbour. They rented a giant beach house with 10 bedrooms all with their own private bathrooms.

Rory believed this was the worst possible idea she loved her white Christmas's and all the goes along with them and it was the first holiday season she was spending away from her three best friends. She wished they could just see her reasoning but no they all thought it would a great vacation and good family time.

So on December 17th they all board the Hayden jet and head off for their summer Christmas down under.

Rory believes this will be the worst Christmas and New Years ever but she has no idea what is in store for her in the magical country known as Australia.

 ** _Just a short description to set the scene and story hope you all like the idea._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The plane lands in Coffs Harbour on a bright and warm December afternoon. Rory moves towards the exit wearing her denim shorts and tank top she places her Prada sunglasses on as she steps out of the plan and down to the waiting town car. As she looks around she realises this vacation may not be as bad as she thinks.

 **Rory's POV**

As I get off the plane I look around and I admire the beautiful land that lay before me. I can see this being a good place to catch up on my reading by the beach. I take my seat in the limo and wait for all my grandparents and parents to join me. Once everyone is in the car moves off towards our home for the next month.

"So are there any actual plans for our time here in Australia or is it just days on the beach and relaxing nights in" I ask

"We will be doing some trips to other cities for a few functions and shopping but you will also have some time for you to do what you wish" grandma Francine says to me. I sit back and wait for us to arrive at the new home for the next month.

The car pulls up and the driver removes the bags and the maids take them up to the rooms and unpack for us.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and then change and go down to the beach to read" I say to them and head upstairs. I ask a maid which has room is mine and she points down the hall. I reach my room and head straight to the shower to wash the flight off me. Once done I open up my draws and find my baby blue bikini and matching sarong. I grab my tote bag throw in my current read 'Swann's way' a beach towel, sunscreen, my hat and a beach pillow. I head down stairs to the kitchen and grab myself some bottles of water and snacks.

"I'm off to the beach" I call out as I walk out the back door and down the steps to the beach. I walk about a half mile down the beach to where I see some teenagers mucking around. I sit a good couple of hundred feet away.

I pull my towel out of my bag lay it down and grab my hat and put it on. I then grab out my sunscreen and start to rub it into my legs, arms and tummy before I grab my book out and put my pillow behind me and I sit back and start reading.

While sitting there reading the group of teens down the beach noticed the girl laying on her towel reading.

 **Finn's POV**

"Who's the girl?" I ask looking her over.

"Who knows probably a tourist" his mate Lachlan says to him as he waxes his board ready to get out and hit the waves.

"Just wondering she has a smoking body maybe she is looking for some summer lovin" I say with a chuckle as I get back to waxing my own board to head out on the waves. Summer vacation, my favourite time of the year the weather is great and we all migrate from the Sydney home to the Coffs Harbour holiday house. All my mates join us and we surf all day and party up in the evening. What 16 year olds don't enjoy long summer days and nights partying. Once my board is ready I head out and hit the water. I spend the next two hours riding the waves and being free. I look back at the beach every now and then and see the brunette with the body reading.

 **Rory's POV**

While sitting here reading I see a few of the teenagers head into the water and surf. I take a look every now and then and I can tell they have amazing bodies. Wait what am I thinking I'm on vacation and I don't just throw myself at guys. I'm Rory Gilmore-Hayden the heiress to Gilmore and Hayden fortune.

After a while the guys finish surfing and head back to the beach and start to dry off. I decide it's time to head back to the house so I start packing my stuff up and start to get up.

"Hello love" I hear in an Australian accent and I just about melt at the sound. I turn around and see a tall, tanned and buff guy with piercing green eyes and scruffy black hair. The one I was checking out while he was surfing.

"Hi" I say in a timid tone.

"I'm Finn Morgan and you are?" He asks me and I think on my feet and give him a partial truth for my name.

"Lorelai Hayden, nice to meet you" I say as I grab the last of my things and turn towards home.

"Where you going Lorelai?" He ask.

"Home it's my first day here and jet lag is starting to hit me" I say as I walk away swishing my hips as I make my way back down the beach to the house.

I head inside and go up to my room put my bag down and change into a white skirt and green halter top and head back downstairs to find everyone. I find mom in the lounge reading some trashy gossip magazine.

"Hey sweets how was the beach?" She asks me.

"Yeah it was nice I just relaxed and read and watched some guys surfing" I say as I sit down next to her.

"Surfers? Where?" She asks

"Down girl they are too young for you they were teenagers like me" I say to her

"Any interesting ones?" She ask raising her eyebrows.

"There may have been but I don't know they are older than me" I say shyly.

"Ohhh ohhh dish" she says putting down her magazine.

"Well he is tall like 6'2, tanned, buff, black hair and the most piercing green eyes I have every seen. He came over to me as I was leaving and introduced himself as Finn Morgan and he was Australian too the accent was like butter mom" I ramble before I realise.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I think someone has their first crush" she says with a grin.

"It's not a crush mom I just think he is cute and hot and OMG I have a crush on him" I say ducking my head into her side.

"Is there any coffee and when is dinner I'm getting hungry" I ask after my meltdown.

"Coffee in the kitchen and dinner tonight is whatever you feel like the grandparents are asleep and your dad has gone off some where. Want to head into town and find some really amazing food that the grandparents wouldn't dare eat?" She asks me

"Sounds great let's call the car and head into town" I say as I grab my bag and mom and I walk out arm in arm.

 **Finn's POV**

I can't believe she just walked away. They never walk away and she was American too.

"So what happened?" Matt asks

"I got a name but then she walked away claiming jet lag" I say as I shake my head.

"I guess your Aussie charm isn't all it's cracked up to be" Lachlan says with a laugh.

"Where she from?" Nathan asks

"America" I say and it think back to our interaction.

"So what's her name?" Lachie asks

"Lorelai Hayden" is all I say as I see those blue eyes flash in my mind.

We all start to pack up our stuff into our cars.

"Alright boys let's hit Lime" I say as I jump in my car and drive to our favourite Mexican restaurant.

 **Rory's POV**

"So I want Mexican tonight, George can you stop at the first Mexican restaurant please" I ask the driver.

"Certainly Ms Gilmore-Hayden" he replies as I sit back with mom and think about the yummy food we will be having soon.

"Miss we are here" he says and I look out and see a place called Lime.

"Looks good enough" I say as we jump out "we will call you when ready to leave" mom says as we move towards the door.

Once inside we are seated at a table near the back. We settle in and peruse our menus.

The waiter soon comes over to our table "what can I get you ladies today?" He asks

"Can we have a serve of pulled pork, braised lamb and southern fried chicken tacos. Gourmet beef nachos, chargrilled chipotle beef fajita, jalapeño poppers and garlic prawn quesadilla please" mom orders and the waiter stares at us.

"Are you sure you want all of that?" He asks

"Yes we are positive we can eat a lot" she says and I chuckle. As I do I look over to the door and I don't believe what I see.

"Of all the gin joints" I mumble

"In all the towns, In all the world you walk into mine" what's with quoting Casablanca babe" mom ask.

"You know the teenagers on the beach I was talking about, well they just walked in. I hope they don't notice me, I made it seem like I was jet lagged and was going home to bed" I say slightly mortified.

"Oh sweets it will be fine" she tells me and we start talking about the plans that are made.

"Well we don't leave here till just before New Years we have a party to attend in Sydney for New Years then and then a few days later we head to Melbourne your dad and grandpa have business to do there and we have shopping. Then we come back here for the last week and a half" she tells me and I think it's not too bad.

 **Finn's POV**

We walk into Lime and the hostess sees us and leads us to our usual table near the back. As we walk through I see two women at a table right near ours and I can't believe it. It's the girl from the beach and another woman who looks very much like her. Must be her sister I think as we approach our table.

"Is that?" Nathan asks

"Yeah" I reply knowing his question

"I thought you said she was jet lagged" Lachie says.

"That's what she said to me, must be hungry too" I say as we sit and they bring us our drinks.

As we sit there talking I notice the other woman head off to the bathroom and I see this as my chance to try again. I get up and walk over to her table.

"Fancy seeing you again today considering your jet lag" I say with a smirk. I look as she blushed at the remark.

"We were hungry so we thought we would see what the town has to offer" she says and I raise my eyebrows at the innuendo.

"Not like that it's our first time here in Australia so while the rest of the family is doing other stuff we decided to get dinner" she rambles and I chuckle.

"Relax I'm not here to bust your chops" I say as I say this the other woman joins her.

"Hey sweets who's this?" She asks her

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Finn Morgan and you are?" I ask

"Lorelai" is all she says and look at her puzzled how are they both named Lorelai.

"Finn this is my mother Lorelai the second" she says and my jaw drops.

"Your her mother?" I say

"My mom had me when she was 16" she says tries to explain.

"You can't be older than 30" I say to her

"You are correct I am 30 and Rory here is 14" Lorelai says as their food starts to arrive I look at how much they ordered.

"How are you going to eat all this? I ask

"Easy years of practice" she tells me

"Well I better let you ladies be enjoy your night and hopefully I see you again _Rory_ " I say with a smirk and join the boys again.

"So who's the other chick?" Matt asks as I sit down.

"Her mother" I reply as I take a drink.

"What she is too young to be a mum" Nathan says

"She had her when she was 16 and Rory is 14" I say

"Younger girl nice" Lachie says and I know what he is thinking.

"Nah mate too young" I say

"Come on you could show her things she has never dreamed of" he tells me.

"I'd be happy as friends" I say as our food comes out.

 **Rory's POV**

"So that's the guy huh?" Mom asks me

"Yeah the one and only" I say as I tuck into a taco. We spend the next hour eating our way through our mexican feast. Once they finished she looked towards the table where the guys are sitting and they are laughing away and enjoying their night and she smiles.

"So how much of a crush do you think you have?" mom asks me

"I don't have a crush, I just like looking at him" I say as I take a drink of my soda.

"Keep telling yourself that babe" mom says to me

"Well we are all done here, lets pay the bill and head back home I want to get to bed" I say as I get up from my seat. I walk towards the exit but in my clumsiness I trip over my own feet and land right in Finn's lap.

"Oh Finn I am so sorry, I am such a klutz" I say quickly as I stand up.

"No problem love you can fall into my lap anytime" he says with a smirk and I melt.

"Well I might see you around" I say as I rush to the exit hoping to hid my blushing.

We get into the car head home I go straight to my room change into my pyjama shorts and a loose tank top and snuggle straight into bed. Within minutes I am asleep and somehow dreaming about a young aussie male with piercing green eyes and a great body.

I wake up at 9.30 and am surprised I have been left to sleep in. I get up and head down stairs to the breakfast nook to find coffee and food. I enter the room to see a couple of people I don't know and one that looks too familiar.

"Rory, your finally awake I would like to introduce you to some friends of ours. This is Maxwell and Rita Morgan and this is their son Finn" Grandma Emily

"Nice to meet you Mr & Mrs Morgan and fancy seeing you again _Finn"_ I say with a smile.

"You have already met Finn before?" Rita asks me

"Yes I met him yesterday on the beach and then we ran into each other when mom and I went out for dinner last night" I inform them.

"Oh that's wonderful because we are having dinner with the Morgans at their house tonight" Grandma says

"That's just great but if you will excuse me there is coffee calling out my name and some danishes also" I say as I head into the kitchen to grab myself a mug and a couple of cherry danishes. I head back through the breakfast nook and they are all still talking and I head out on the back deck and curl my legs up under me and sit on one of the patio couches and start to enjoy my danishes and coffee.

 **Finn's POV**

I can't believe how stunning she looks this morning in her night shorts and tank top.

"Finn I wonder if you wouldn't mind showing Rory around the harbour show her a fun time" Emily asks me.

"Of course Emily, I will go speak with her now" I say as I walk out of the room and follow her out to the patio.

"Good morning Lorelai or should I say Rory" I say to her

"Morning Finn, how are you this fine December day?" she ask me

"I am very well considering the fact that I get to show the most beautiful American in Coffs around and a fun time" I say with a smirk

"What do you mean Finn? she asks me

"Well your grandmother asked me to show you around the harbour and show you some fun" I relay to her.

"What do you have in mind?" she asks me with a quizzical look on her face which looks so cute.

"You just have to wait and see. Be ready by 12 make sure you have a change of clothes and your togs with you too" I say as I turn around towards the exit.

"My What?" she asks

"Your bikini love, see you in two hours" I call out as I walk back inside I pull out my phone and set the plans in motion.

 ** _Here is the first full chapter I hope you like it. Please give me your honest opinion of this story I have quite a few ideas of where I am taking this story so bare with me it may take some time but their will be plenty of PDLD._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Finn's POV**

As I move towards the front door I pull out my phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hey mate whats up? he says

"You still got the foam board mate?" I ask him

"Yeah why?" he asks

"Bring it to the beach at 2, I have some lessons to give" I state to him and he laughs

"It's the beach girl isn't it?" he asks

"You just have to wait and see" I say as I hang up the phone.

I head out to the car and get the driver to take me home before heading back to pick up my parents. I spend the next hour and a half changing my outfit and getting everything we need together. As I was about to head out the house mum and dad arrive home.

"Finn, what do you have planned for Rory today?" Dad asks me

"I'm going to take her to lunch at a little cafe that has good coffee and then I'm going to take her to the beach and hopefully teach her how to surf" I tell them with a smile.

"Well don't forget that dinner is at 7 pm here so make sure you give Rory enough time to freshen up and get ready after your lessons" Mum tells me and I nod as I head out to pick her up. I jump in my SUV with my board on top and drinks and snacks in the esky.

I reach her house right on 12 I ring the bell "I'm here to pick up Rory" I tell the maid and she opens the door for me to enter.

"Miss Rory is still getting ready if you wish to take a seat in the parlour" she says to me and points to a room off to the right of the door. I make my way in and as I do I am shocked to find a man around 30 sitting around in shorts and a polo reading the paper.

"You must be Finn Morgan" he says looking up at me.

"Yes Sir" I say somewhat nervously

"I heard you have already met my wife and daughter" he says somewhat cryptically

"They would be?" I reply sceptically

"Lorelai and Rory" he replies with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you sir" I say and put my hand out for him to shake.

"You too Finn, I'm Christopher Hayden but you can call me Chris. SO what are your plans today with my baby girl before dinner at your home" He asks me

"Lunch and coffee at my favourite cafe and then down to the beach to hopefully teach her how to surf it's such an amazing thing to know how to do" I say losing myself in the day I have planned. Chris just sits there staring at me till he starts laughing. What the hell is he laughing at I think.

"What is so funny Chris?" I question him

"Seeing Rory surf. Gilmore girls do not do physical activity so good luck with that one" he says with a chuckle.

"I think I can convince her and if I do I will get my guys to take some photo's so there is proof she did it" I say with a wicked smile.

"Good man" Chris says as he turns back to his paper. I then hear my name being called "Finn where are you?" she calls

"Nice meeting you Chris but a beautiful young lady is calling my name and I can't keep her waiting" I say as I leave the parlour and I am faced with Rory looking nice in a pair of denim short shorts and a singlet that says _I Heart Coffee._

"You look pretty. Are your ready for some fun?" I ask while smirking at her.

"You only live once and I'm on vacation so I guess so" she says as we walk out the door to my car.

 **Rory's POV**

How the hell does he looks so good? He is standing there in front of me in a pair of khaki shorts and a basketball singlet of some kind. It shows off his taut muscular shoulders and arms. Damn I do have a massive crush on Finn.

As we hop into his car I notice his board on top of the car. "Going surfing are you?" I ask him wondering what his plans are.

"Possibly" he answers cryptically "But we are having lunch before anything else" he adds as he pulls over and parks the car outside a little cafe.

"We are here?" I ask him

"Yeah good food and great coffee I thought you would like it" he says to me.

"Sounds great" I say as I walk towards the cafe. We are soon seated and given menus I take a look and decide to grab a chicken schnitzel focaccia with fries and tons of coffee.

"So Finn tell me about yourself" I say to him trying to make conversation.

"Well I'm 16 and in year 10 I love surfing, hanging out with friends and partying" he says to me.

"Year 10 what's that freshman or sophomore?" I ask him a little confused

"In your terms sophomore" he replies and I realise he is 2 years older than me and I can see nothing will happen he will see me as too young.

"So what about you?" He asks me

"I'm 14 as you already know I'm in 8th grade I love to read and I want to be a journalist when I finish college. I love my four best friends Steph, Rose, Jules and mom. Movie nights with tons of candy and junk food" I ramble and as I do he smiles at me. The food soon arrives and we fall into a comfortable silence while we eat.

Once finished Finn pays the bill and we head back to the car. As we head to our next destination we talk about favourite movies, books, TV shows and music. I barley notice that we are back at the beach just down from our home.

"Finn what are we doing here?" I ask as I see his friends on the beach with their boards.

"Well the second part of today is I'm teaching you how to surf" he tells me

"Gilmore girls don't exercise" I say

"It's not exercise it's an adrenaline rush, a little adventure, a little fun. Live a little Gilmore." He says to me and I look at him and I can see he sees right through the me that I have shown on this vacation and sees the me that is a study nut and perfect student.

"Alright I will do it" I say and he smirks at me.

Finn grabs his board from the top of the car and we walk down towards the beach. I go to the change room and put on my purple bikini and I walk out and make my way to the guys. As I approach I hear whistling and catcalls I laugh as I put my bag down and reach the guys.

"Alright Rory this is Nath, Matt, Lachie and Jax" he says

"Nice to meet you guys so when do we get started Finn you gunna teach me to surf or what?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him. The boys all just laugh and Finn grabs the two boards and we head down the beach a few hundred feet and he lays the boards out.

"Okay so to start I'm going to teach you the basics here on the sand then we will head out to the shallows and see how you go on the real waves" he says with a smile as he shows me what I need to do and I hop down the the board and start copying his actions.

"When you jump up you need to be quick but you also need to have the right stance. So you need to make sure you don't have duck butt. Use your arms to help you find your centre of balance and bend your knees it helps you control your board" he says to me and I am in awe of how much he knows. After an hour or so of lessons we head out to the water.

 **Finn's POV**

We finish the land lessons and we go grab my board to head out and I see Matt sitting there.

"Hey Matt got a favour to ask" I say

"Anything bro" he replies to me

"Take some photos of Rory when she is surfing I promised her dad I would get them to prove she did it" I grin as I move towards the water and we paddle out till we are just far enough out.

"So I'm going to get you to egg beater kick around and face the other way and I will tell you when to go you start paddling like crazy okay" I say to her and she nods and turns around.

We wait a couple of sets and I see the perfect wave for her.

"Alright this is your time Ror start paddling girl" I say and I watch her work he arms like crazy and as she gets the wave she stands up only to go straight under. Ouch I think as I paddle towards her and help her back.

"It always happens the first time don't get down just try again" I say and she just nods and turns around facing the beach and waits for me to tell her to go.

"Now Ror" I yell and she goes for it this time she stands up and manages to ride the wave out.

"Woo Hooo Go Rory!" I yell out and she paddles back to me.

"Oh My God that was amazing! She says "thank you so much Finn this was a great idea" she finishes.

We spend another hour and a half surfing and by the time we finish she is choosing her own waves. We make our way back to the beach and grab our stuff. As she pick up her bag Matt hands me the camera "like asked mate" he says and I nod as I grab our boards and take them back to the car and I take her back to her place.

"I had a great time today thanks Finn" she says to me.

"I'm glad so did I" I reply as she hops out.

"See you later" she says with a smile as she heads inside her home.

"See you later"I reply with a smirk and I back out of the driveway and head back to my place.

I walk inside and mom and dad are there.

"How was your day Finn?" Mum asks me

"It was great lunch was good and I taught Rory how to surf she loved it" I reply smiling and head to my room to shower and get ready for dinner.

 ** _There is another chapter down. I know In Australia you don't get your licence at 16 but humour me it's the best way for the story to work. All feedback is accepted hope you all like it._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Rory's POV**

By 6.45 I am waiting downstairs for my parents to join us. It took me an hour to choose my outfit and get ready. I decided to go with a black spaghetti strap dress will silver sparkly beading. I put my hair up in a French twist with my little silver heels and matching purse.

"Mom, Dad hurry up we will be late and it's rude and makes a bad impression" I call out to them.

"We are coming hold your horse" mom says as she rushes down the stairs.

We all hop into the limo as it takes us towards the Morgan holiday home.

"So Rory what did you and Finn get up to today" grandma Francine asks.

"Well we had lunch at a little cafe then he took me to the beach to meet his friends...then he taught me to surf" I say mumbling the last part.

"What was that Rory we didn't hear the end" grandma Emily speaks up.

"He taught me to surf" I say louder and everyone looks at me and then laughs.

"Why is so hard to believe that I can now surf?" I ask annoyed

"You don't do physical activity" dad says

"Well Finn convinced me" I say in a huff and turn away from them all as the start to have other conversations.

We arrive at the Morgans right on time, the maid let us in and directed us towards the lounge.

"Good evening Hayden's and Gilmore's" Rita greets us warmly

We all say our hellos and take a seat and are handed our drinks.

"Where is young Finn?" Grandpa Straub asks.

"He should be down any minute. Moira can you please tell Finn our guest are here" Maxwell says to the maid as he take his seat next to his wife.

"Did you enjoy your surf lesson today Rory" Rita asks me.

"Yes I loved it, Finn is an amazing teacher and there is just something about being out there on a wave that is liberating" I say and my whole family snickers.

"What's so funny?" Rita asks

"Oh my family are just being immature." I respond dryly

"It is the first time I have ever heard Rory do anything remotely physical" Mom says

"Well she did an amazing job for her first day" Finn says as he entered the room

"Thank you Finn" I say and take a drink of my soda.

We all sit and talk and I get asked about my career goals.

"I want to go into journalism, I'm looking forward to high school in September so I can join the paper. There is nothing like it in junior high so I just write whatever comes to mind at home once all my assignments are done" I answer.

"Where are you going to high school and what plans do you have for college?" Maxwell asks me.

"Well I start Chilton next fall then I don't know for college one of the ivy leagues I guess. Both grandpas have a different alma mater, one is a Yalie and the other is a Princetonian but then Harvard is always another great option" I ramble as I look at Finn and he is smiling at me.

"Dinner is served" Moira advises us and we are all shown through tot the dinning room. It is a very elegant set up bone china and the finest silverware. All of the grandparents are on one side my parents are on one side of me and Finn is on the other with his parents at the heads of the table.

"It's going to be nice for Finn to know someone at school when we move to Connecticut" Maxwel says

"We are moving?" Finn asks

"Yes, we are business is picking up in the states and I need to set up and new corporate headquarters somewhere other than Sydney" he says I look down at my plate but also sneak a look at Finn. He is in shock, not believing that his family could uproot his whole life.

I lean into his ear and whisper "Don't worry, you will make friends easily including the female variety"

 **Finn's POV**

Was she flirting with me because God damn that was arousing. I can't think like that she is 14 I'm 16 so not right. Damn the move to high heaven, I know I won't have trouble never do just hate having to build a new life.

"I will be right always am" I say with a nonchalant tone.

"That's the spirit" dad says as our entree is served.

"So will I have a friend before I arrive in the states?" I ask her

"Of course but I don't know how much time a junior is going to want to spend time with a freshman" she says to me and I smirk.

"Well my guess is as long as she is sweet, witty, intelligent and beautiful I will have no problems spending time with a freshman" I purr as I go back to my entree. I look and see that she is blushing and it's one of the most beautiful things I have seen.

Once we have finished dinner we all retire back to the lounge. As the adults all enjoy a night cap mum recommends that I give Rory a tour.

"If you will Miss Gilmore-Hayden" I say as I hold out my hand and I see all the women just giggle. She then proceeds to take my hand and we head off around the ground floor.

"We have the den to our left and the theatre to our right" I say when she hears theatre she quickly opens the door to reveal a half a dozen plush loveseat couches a giant projector screen and shelves full of every movie you could imagine.

"I have died and gone to heaven" she says softly

"Really love I thought the library down the hall would be heaven" I say with a chuckle and a smirk.

"Would you accept a tie" she asks with a grin

"Yeah I think so. So you love movies as much as books?" I ask trying to get to know her.

"Yeah me and mom love doing Gilmore-Hayden movie nights. We get every type of candy and chocolate available and then order pizza and Chinese and just gorge while we watch movie after movie. They are thinking about doing a study on us about how we can eat so much junk and not exercise and still be this skinny" she says and I stare at her.

"Seriously?" I ask not sure if it is a joke.

"Well about the movie nights yes but the study no it just seemed like a funny thing to say" she says as we leave the theatre and head towards the library.

"You are one strange but amazing girl Rory" I say as I open the door to the library.

"Ok if this room had food and coffee I could live here" she says as she looks over each shelf at all of our collection.

"My grandparents had quite the collection that joined ours after they passed" I tell her.

"Sorry to hear" she says sweetly and I smile as I watch her face light up as she takes in all the first editions.

"Ready to continue this tour upstairs" I say wiggling my eyebrows and as I do she blushes again.

"Ok" she says timidly and we exit the room and I take her up a back set of stairs.

"So this is all the bedrooms my parents is down the hall we have five guest rooms and this one here is mine" I say as we walk along.

"Can I see it? I have never seen a guys room before just wondering what they are like" she says

"Sure" is all I can say as I open the door to my room and she steps inside.

She looks around too see a wall of cd's my own personal library along with my desk. I have a photo cork board on the wall with pictures of me and my friends on our many adventures mostly searching for the perfect wave. Other than that their is only my dresser and my queen size bed.

"What do you think?" I ask her genuinely curious.

"I like it. Not what I expected" she says

"How so?" I question

"I was maybe expecting some half naked women pictures and band posters" she says as she looks over the photo board.

"Sorry to disappoint you love but that's not quite me. I enjoy spending time with women but I'm not like that. I respect them at least I respect you" I say mumbling the last part.

"What was the last bit you said there?" She asks moving closer.

"That I respect you. I'm not going to treat you like all the other girls I see." I say to her

"Why not?" She asks looking a little disappointed.

"Because your special" I say

"What like stop eating the paste special?" She asks and I laugh

"No like I said before you smart, witty, intelligent, interesting and above all beautiful but I can't be the person you would want me to be" I say to her honestly.

"How do you know what I want?" She asks back as she moves closer again.

"I know what you deserve and it is definitely not me. You need someone that will be with you and only you. That will spoil you and treat you like the angle you are, they are things I can't promise. I can't commit it's not in who I am but I can give you friendship" he ramble out.

"But what if I want more?" She says now standing in front of me.

"Rory, you don't want what I can give. Your not ready for it and I'm not willing to do that to you" I say as she moves her face closer and closer to mine.

 ** _Another chapter down I hope you like it and where it's going I know some of this may seem above her age but just humour me for the sake of where the story is heading. More soon_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all sorry about posting the wrong chapter here is the correct one. All will be continued soon. Again so sorry for the stuff up.**

 **Thanks**

 **Sammy**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rory's POV**

I can't believe I'm going to have my first kiss. I think to myself as I move closer towards his mouth. Then I hear our names being called " Rory, Finn where are you" and then I come back to reality and take in everything he said and what I did and I am mortified at myself.

"Well I had better go" I say as I rush out of his room and down the hall to find my mom looking for me.

"Where were you sweets?" She asks me

"We were in Finn's room I wanted to see what it was like" I say trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Ok then well we are heading home now ready to go" she asks me.

"Yeah that would be great it has been a long day. How about we go to the spa tomorrow? Hot stone massages, facials, mani/pedis the works" I say as we walk down stairs. I want to fill my time up as much as possible to avoid spending more time with Finn and making a fool of myself again.

"You sure you didn't want to go surfing again" she ask with a giggle still.

"Nah once is enough I experienced it now time to do other things while we are here" I say as we reach the lounge. As I am saying goodbye to Rita and Maxwell, Finn returns.

"Heading home now?" He asks

"Yes we are but we will see you all again soon" Richard says as they all say their goodbyes.

Finn walks over to me and takes my hand and kisses it. "Good night Rory, I will see you soon" he says to me "Good night Finn" I reply and think to myself not if I can help it.

We head out to the car head home and I go straight to my room as I'm changing I hear a knock at the door "who is it?" I asks

"It's me kiddo can I come in?" Mom asks

"Yeah" I say as I come out of the closet.

"So what happened?" She asks making herself comfortable on my bed as I join her. I tell her everything that was said and happened as I do she grins at me.

"What?" I ask incredulously

"He really likes you Ror but knows you are too young for him. Don't push him away become friends he is a good kid that will look out for you at Chilton and you never know what twists fate may have in store for you" she say as she leaves my room and I fall asleep replying everything that happened tonight.

 **Finn's POV**

After they leave I head to my room and shower and think about what happened. She was about to kiss me and I was trying to talk her out of it what the hell. I know why, like I said to her she deserves more than I can give. I head to bed and sleep trying to forget about what happened with the blue eyes girl.

I get up and joined my parents for breakfast.

"So when do we move to Connecticut?" I ask them trying to figure things out.

"Well we leave the same time as the Gilmore's and Hayden's. You will be starting at Chilton in the winter semester" dad tells me

"So I have 3 and a half weeks to say goodbye and set my mind for the change" I say as I eat my pancakes.

"You will be fine son, you will have no trouble making friends and then Rory will be there in spring. You will be able to see her other times also." Mom says as I finish.

"Alright well I'm going to join the boys at the beach tell em the news" I say as I walk out and grab my stuff and head to my car. I arrive at our spot at the beach 20 minutes later and the boys are there waiting.

"How was your evening?" Nath asks me

"Oh fantastic I find out I'm moving to the states in 3 and a half weeks and she almost kissed me and she got called to go home" I say as I get my board waxed up to hit the waves.

"You almost kissed Rory? And your moving what the hell!" Matt says

"Yeah she was making the move on me and her mom called out for us she then freaked and rushed out of the room" I say and move towards the water to push out my frustration on the waves.

3 hours later and we are sitting around having lunch at our favourite little pizza place.

"So if your leaving it means we have to throw you a killer farewell party mate" lachie says

"Sounds good beach party would be great that's what I will miss most. Surfing regularly with you guys" I say and eat my food.

5 days later

 _Christmas Day_  
 **Rory's POV**

I wake up Christmas morning and quickly put on some clothes and head down for breakfast. I get to the dining room and mom has my cereal and the red and green m&ms there and waiting I smile.

"Merry Christmas" I say as I grab my bowl mix my Christmas breakfast.

"Merry Christmas Rory, I thought you should know the Morgan's are coming over in 2 hours to join us for lunch" grandma Emily says

"Ok so when are we doing presents" I ask finishing my cereal

"Well how bout now" mom says and we head to the living room and the Christmas tree. I grab the first present and hand it to grandpa Richard he unwraps it and smiles I got him chuck berry at the Filmore. Mom and dad hand me a present "this is from us sweets" she says I open it up and I smile as I pull the brown leather journal and pens from the tissue paper.

"Somewhere to write down whatever your thinking or feeling" dad says and I smile.

I grab my present to them, it's a weekend for two in New York for tickets to see U2.

"Oh Ror this is great." Mom says as we all open the rest of the presents I also get a sapphire and diamond necklace and earring set from the the Gilmore grandparents and the Hayden's gave me a trip for me and the girls to the Berkshire spa for a long weekend.

I head upstairs to dress properly for our guests and as I come down stairs they are entering the house.

"Mr and Mrs Morgan good to see you again. Finn hope your well" I say

"It's good to see you love I have missed your company" he says to me and I smile.

"Sorry been busy spending some time with the family and seeing some things" I say

"Well I have something for you it's a Christmas present and no I will not take it back I had it organised for you. Follow me" he says as he grabs my hand and takes me outside to his car and I see a blue and white surfboard.

It is decorated with an American flag and has blue flowers on it as well. "Finn it's perfect but I can't keep it" I say

"I will leave it at our beach house and if you ever come back it's yours to use whenever you want. Better than the foam board you had been using. Everything you need including board wax will be with it I hope you do use it though" he says and all I can do is hug him

"Let's get some food you must be getting hungry" he says as he leads me back in the house with an arm around me.

The rest of the holidays went by and before I know it we are on the plane home back to reality. Back to my girlfriends and back to quite studying Rory I just wish sometimes I could break down out of my shell and be more like Steph, Rose and Jules.

 ** _That's the last chapter for the holidays now I hope you are all enjoying this more to come soon._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Rory's POV**

First day of Chilton and the driver drops me off and I meet the girls on our way in.

"Hey Ror ready to start a new year and a new start" Steph asks me

"Ready for it all" I say as we head to our lockers we place our books inside and grab what we need. Just as I closed my locker I hear the smooth velvet tone of the one Australian at the school.

"Well hello love it's been a while since I have seen you" he says

I turn around and smile as I do " Hey Finn, how's it going for you here in the states?" I ask him.

"Yeah very well I should introduce you to my two best mates. This is Logan and Colin guys this is Rory" he says

"Hey boys these are my girls Steph, Rose and Jules. This is Finn the guy I met in Australia and his friends he has made since moving here" I say and the girls all just nod in understandingas they know all about Australia "Well we better be going don't want to be late on the first day" I add and walk off to our homeroom.

I can't believe he just acts like everything is normal. He has been here more then 6 months and never even came to the house and said hello or called well guess what? Screw him I'm not letting him get under my skin. I may have had a crush on him but that was vacation it means nothing.

We arrive at home room and see some new guys we have not met before at junior high.

"Damn fresh meat is hot" Steph says

"Very true" I reply as we take our seats.

"Why if it isn't the most beautiful ladies in the class. May I introduce myself and my friends. I am Tristan DuGrey this is Jess Mariano and Mark Bowman. What prey tell are your names?" He says and I smirk

"I am Rory Gilmore-Hayden this is Stephanie Vanderbilt, Rosemary Chase and Juliet Lincoln. It's nice to met you guys." I say with a smile and I see them checking us out. This is going to be a fun year I can just see it.

We settle into class and go about classes till lunch we all head to the cafeteria and grab our food and find a table the guys join us and we are having fun getting to know them. I can tell Steph is into Tristan and Jules want Mark. Rose doesn't really care and I can't help but look at Jess siting there reading his book and scribbling notes in the margins.

"What are you doing Jess?" I ask him genuinely curious.

"Just writing my thoughts on the plot, characters and such" he says with a smirk and I just smile back at him. As I continue to eat we get another visitor.

"Hey Ror just thought we would invite you and your friends to the first party of the year. It's at my place as the parents are in Europe on business" Finn says to me

"Well we will see what we can do" I say back non committally and turn back to conversing with Jess.

"Ok then hope to see you there" he mumbles as he walks off as I turn back to my conversation with Jess.

 **Finn's POV**

What the hell was that all about? She has never been that cold ever before to me what have I done?

"What the hell was that I thought you were friends?" Logan asks me while he checks out Rose.

"We are. At least I think we are unless it is now past tense." I ponder

"What do you mean? When was the last time you spoke to her before today?" Colin asks

"Before I moved from Australia. I have just been busy acclimating and settling in" I say with some sadness because I did everything I could to try and bury the feelings that had surfaced for Rory while we were in Australia. I think back to the bonfire party on the last night she showed up in the most beautiful white cotton halter dress.

 **Flashback**

 _Standing off to the side taking to the boys and I look up and there she is. The one that has me captured and she doesn't even know it. I look at her and just gasp, she takes my breath away still. As she gets closer she smiles seeing all of us._

 _"Hey Ror glad you could make it" I say giving her a hug._

 _"Glad to be invited such a prestigious event" she says with a giggle._

 _"Can I get you a drink of any sort my dear?" Jax asks_

 _"Just a soda please" she says and I smile still the sweet and innocent Rory, this is why I stood back but it still didn't work._

 _The night went on dancing and talking and more drinking. Before I knew it I was half way down the beach sitting next to her. Just talking about our time here and what it will be like in the states._

 _"I'm going to rely on you to begin with when I get there. My only US friend." I say as I put my arm around her and rub her arm gently and look down at her beautiful face._

 _"You will be fine Finn trust me no one can resist your charm" she says with a sigh as she looks up at me. I see the look in her eyes and I forget every reason why I shouldn't do this. So I swallow my doubts and lean in and kiss her tenderly. Oh she tastes like vanilla and coffee it is magical. I trail my tongue along her bottom lip pleading for entry. She slowly grants it as she loses herself in the kiss too. As the kiss continues her hands weave into my hair and I wrap my arms around her. Taking in the feeling of her body, in all its natural glory. Soon enough the kiss is ending due to lack of air. She looks up at me panting and then the realisation hit her of what she just did, what we just did. She freaks out and runs back up the beach to her home till tomorrow._

 _After that I swear myself off her she will only hurt me. I will only get hurt. It's better this way she deserves someone better._

 **End flash back**

"What happened the last time you saw her?" Colin says and I rehash the memory that just ran through my brain.

"Whoa so she is the one you have tried to forget? With the booze and the women?" Logan asks and I just nod and move off to my locker and the rest of the day.

 **Rory's POV**

I watched as he walked out of the cafeteria and let out a sigh. If only I didn't run after that kiss, that magical and breathtaking kiss this maybe different. But I guess I will never know I think as I finish my lunch and walk out towards my locker. As I walk past a bunch of people I notice one guy has a girl pushed up against the lockers and is practically eating her face off. I cringe in disgust until I realise that it is Finn and in that second I felt like I was going to be sick. I run to the nearest bathroom and throw up. I message the girls and tell them I need to get out of the school and to meet me at our lockers.

20 minutes later we are in Steph's limo and they are asking me whats wrong. I breakdown and tell them about what I saw with Finn and how I reacted.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the next 2 years of him being around and all over other girls" I say to them.

"I have an idea you may not like it but it's an idea" Rose tells me

"I will hear any idea at this rate" I reply as I listen to what she says and I think it is my only option.

"Lets do it" is my only response and the girls all smirk.

 ** _Another chapter down where is this going you may wonder well you will just have to keep reading to find out and I will just have to keep writing._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Rory's POV**

The next day the girls and I showed up at school together placing our plan in motion.  
'Operation Tease' had begun and the first step was the uniform. Blouse was more form fitting, skirt was a few inches shorter and high heeled Mary Janes, then their was the make up, more of it.

We walked down the hall to our locker and got the reaction we were after. As I get my books out I hear a guys breath hitch and I turn around to see who it is.

"Morning Finn, how are your today?" I ask him with more pep than usual.

"I'm good Ror, How about yourself?" he asks me back.

"I'm great never better" I say as I close my locker and walk towards homeroom with a swish in my walk. We enter the classroom and take our seats and soon enough Jess approaches me.

"Hey Rory, I was wondering if you would like to go out to Finn's party with me on Saturday?" he asks me.

"Sure Jess that sounds great" I say with a smile and he goes back to his seat with the guys.

"We have some shopping to do ladies" I say to the girls and they just giggle.

We make it through the day and go straight to the boutiques to find the perfect party date outfit.

 **Finn's POV**

What the hell is she wearing? But damn she looks hot.

"Why is she doing this?" I ask out loud.

"Seriously Finn are you that obtuse?" Colin asks

"What do you mean?" I ask again

"She is into you and she is jealous of you and all the other girls so she is becoming just like one of them to get you attention" Logan finishes.

"No she doesn't we are just friends or we were" I say as I slam my locker shut.

Why is this confusing me? It shouldn't be I know my reasons for not going after her. Maybe I should just forget them and follow my feelings for once.

The week goes on no different Rory continues to dress in her provocative manner but she is also hanging off some guy. It has me so jealous, why was I so stupid to let any chance to have her as mine get away.

I'm standing at my locker putting my books away on Friday after school as I see her walk past with her arm around his waist and he has his arm around her shoulder. I slam my locker shut and head straight for my car and screech out of the parking lot and head home. I need alcohol lots of it. This is why I didn't want to give into my feelings.

By 7 the party is all ready to start at 8. I decided not to start drinking till the party starts. Just before 8 the boys show up and we all have a drink to settle in. By 8.30pm the party is in full swing I look around and then I see her enter with him. She looks amazing in a little blue micro mini shimmer dress. I hit the bar and grab another drink trying not to think about her.

 **Rory's POV**

We walk into Finn's party around a half hour after it started. I feel happy and confident with Jess on my arm. We head straight for one of the bars first and get a drink before we make our way around the party. About 40 minutes after we arrive I notice Finn out the corner of my eye at a bar just drinking away. I notice he is not his usual happy go lucky self, but I try to put it out of my mind.

"Want to dance?" I ask Jess and he smiles and leads me to the dance floor and we start moving to the beat. I move my body in time against his body and I feel his hands running over my body and it takes me back to Australia.

 _Flashback_

 _I had been at the party for about an hour or so when he approached me after saying good bye to some people._

 _"Dance with me Ror?" he asks me and all I can do is nod. He takes my hand end leads me to the designated dance area. As we reach it he wraps his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck as we move as one in time with the beat. I lose myself to the beat it is intoxicating and dancing with Finn is amazing. Feeling his hands on me I shiver in pleasure and move into his body more as he gently but passionately caresses my body._

 _The time flies by as we dance song after song with each other, soon enough I'm thirsty and we grab a drink and head down the beach to talk._

 _End Flashback_

I lose myself in the thoughts and as I do I lean in and start kissing him kind of forgetting who i am with. Once we break apart for a breath he grabs my hand and leads me away from all the people and up the stairs.

Before I know it we are in a bedroom making out on the bed and he is undoing my zip.

"Jess no, it's too fast" I mumble incoherently while he works his lips down my neck.

"Jess I said no" I repeat stronger and move from where he is laying on top of me.

"Really Rory, because all your actions this week and tonight tell me other wise" he says to me as he tries to peel down my dress.

"Jess NO!" I say and I get up off the bed zip the dress up and run out of the room crying.

I run down stairs grab a drink and run outside to find somewhere quite to think about what just happened.

I get outside and walk down the path and find a bench to sit on while I take a swig of the champagne in my hand. Why did I pull away? I question myself but then I know why. Finn and Australia it changed me more then I wanted to let myself think.

"Love are you ok?" I hear him say.

"Finn, why aren't you inside with everyone else?" I ask trying to rub the tears away from my eyes.

"You can't dodge my question with another question love" he says with a chuckle.

"I don't know Finn, I think I am and then something happens and I don't know anymore" I say as I start to sob again.

"What happened to make you feel this way then?" He asks me.

I sigh not sure if I should tell him.

"Whatever it is Rory you can tell me" he says softly and I realise that I know I can trust him he showed me that in Australia. I sit back in his arms and tell him what Jess did and said and as I did I felt his body tense.

"I'm gunna kill him" he starts to say

"No Finn he's not worth it" I say as I grab him to keep him close to me.

"Was there are reason you stopped him" he asks me and I look up at him.

"Yeah but it's hard for me to say" I mumble

"Come on Ror you know me" he says pleadingly

"It's because I have feelings for someone else and I can't get him out of my head" I say

"Who?" He asks in a whisper.

"You" I answer and wait for his reaction.

 **Hope you are enjoying this because I am having fun with it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Finn's POV**

I sit there staring at her, did she just what I think she did.

"Anything to say to my admission?" She asks me.

"How long?" I ask her still in shock.

"Since Australia" she says so quietly I almost don't hear her.

"Why did you run after our kiss?" I question thinking back on that amazing last night.

"Because I was scared and well it was my first kiss" she tells me and I take a deep breath.

"If I said it was the best kiss I ever had what would you say?" I ask her

"I'd say yeah right" she says chuckling

"It was, its etched in my brain and playing on replay. When I saw you with Jess I was so jealous because I want it to be me" I tell her honestly

"Well I want to be the girl your with too. Do you know how jealous I got with the girls you pushed up on the lockers. I wondered what they had that I didn't?" she says looking at me shyly

"You had no reason to be jealous, they were merely a distraction because I believed I couldn't have you. Rory Gilmore Hayden will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her putting it all out there.

"Yes Finn Morgan I will " she says as she leans towards me and I take her head gently in my hands and kiss her. There they are again the sparks that were there at Coffs. We continue to kiss for I'm not sure how long until we pull apart to gain more oxygen.

"How about we head back to the party and have some fun love" I say to her and she nods and we get up and I wrap my arm protectively around her petite waist and lead her to the party.

As we enter the party again I see Jess making out with some blonde bimbo and I want to punch him. I see Logan look towards me with a smile, he knows that I have my girl and nothing is going to stop me.

We hit the bar and I grab a scotch for myself and a soda for her and we move off to the side of the dance floor.

"What have we here?" I hear from behind us and I see it's Jess.

"Just enjoying the party with my girl" I say as I pull her in closer to me.

"She came with me" he says so caveman like.

"Jess, just go back to your blonde and leave me with my boyfriend" she says to him and all I can do is grin.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" He asks with a scoff.

"About half an hour ago. I'd say about fifteen minutes after she ran out on you and about ten minutes before you you started making out with the blonde" I say to him and move us towards the dance floor to get away from him.

We start to move together just like that fate filled last night in Coffs. The night goes by so quickly and before we know it the party is winding down and the girls are taking Rory back to Steph's to crash.

I give her a tender sweet kiss goodbye "Talk to you tomorrow love?" I ask her and she nods as she leaves with the girls and I head back to the bar for a nightcap.

"So what happened with you two?" Colin asks me as Logan nods and I sit back and explain the entire story to them before we hit the hay for the night.

 **Rory's POV**

"So dish girl tell us what happened?" Jules squeals as soon as the door is closed on the limo.

"Well..." I say and I tell them all about what Jess did and then the talk with Finn outside and then the rest of the night including the showdown with Jess.

"Oh My God" Rosemary says " You got one of the Chilton playboys to settle down" she gushes.

"Finally you to got it together I'm glad the plan worked then. Are you going to stay dressing that way or will you go back" Steph asks me and I think about it as we arrive.

"I guess I will speak to Finn and see what he would prefer" I say with a giggle as I hop out of the limo. We head up to Steph's room and all change and the girls start to tell me about their nights until we are all struggling to stay awake. I head to my room when I stay at Steph's and send a message to Finn.

 _*night my cheeky Aussie xxx*_

 _*good night kitten sweet dreams xxx*_

I fall asleep having wonderful dreams of Australia and our time together.

I wake up the next morning and stumble down to the kitchen for my coffee jolt.

"Morning Rory" Jules says to me from her place at the counter eating some pancakes.

"Morning Jules sleep well?" I say as I pour myself a mug of coffee.

"Yes I did how bout you?" She asks with a smirk.

"Fantastically thank you" I say as I inhale my first mug and pour myself another mug and grab a muffin and a cherry danish.

By 11 everyone is up and dressed and we are sitting in the theatre room watching 10 things I hate about you.

"God the Australian accent is sexy" Rose says while watching.

"They are very sexy" I say with a giggle and think about my own personal Aussie.

"Are they all like that Ror?" Steph asks me.

"They are all slightly different but all pretty sexy" I say with a giggle my phone then goes off ringing right while Heath is singing I love you baby.

"Good afternoon you have reached the cute and witty Rory how can we direct your call" I answer

"Can I add sexy, funny and down right gorgeous " I hear from the person on the other end.

"Of course you can flattery can get you many places" I say with a wink to the girls.

"Do I hear an Australian accent in the background?" He asks

"Yes my second favourite Aussie male" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Heath Ledger and it has to be 10 things" he says and I chuckle.

"Well done Finn now what can I do for you?" I ask not thinking about how he could respond.

"Oh so many things kitten but I will settle with a date with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend tonight" he says

"I think I can arrange that, pick me up from Steph's" I say

"See you at 7 kitten" he says as he hangs up.

"What did he want?" Steph asks

"First date tonight at 7 what do I have here Steph?" I ask as we all rush up stairs to find the perfect first date outfit.

 ** _There's another chapter hope your enjoying this one._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **Finn's POV**

I arrive at Steph's place right on 7 and ring the bell the maid answers and directs me through to the lounge where all the girls are including Rory.

"Evening ladies, sorry for stealing your girl but I couldn't wait to take her out" I say with a wink and they all chuckle at me.

Rory stands up from her place and I just about drool she is wearing tight black jeans and a red halter.

"Oh kitten you look perfect" I say as I move towards her.

"Thanks Finn you look good too" she replies as I lead her towards the door.

"See you girls Monday" she says to them as we walk out.

"Monday?" I question

"Sunday is family day" she replies

I open the door to the car for her and she takes her seat as I move around to my side and hop in.

"Are you hungry or would you rather eat later?" I ask her

"How about both?" She asks me with a grin.

"Done, so how do burgers sound I heard of this really cool little diner in this town not far that are supposed to have the best coffee and burgers ever" I say

"Sounds perfect" she responds and I start the car and make the 30 minute drive to the small town of Stars Hollow and to Luke's diner.

"Ah Finn I don't think they serve food at a hardware store" she say to me.

"It's a diner kitten" I say and jump out and go to open her door for her as we head inside.

"Take a seat anywhere" a gruff man wearing flannel says as I lead her to a table by the window.

A young man comes up with and order pad and ask for our order " Two cheeseburgers with everything a plate of chilli cheese fries, onion rings and two serves of blueberry pie and keep the coffee coming" I tell the guy and turn back to Rory with a smile.

"At least you can remember how to order for a Gilmore girl" she says with a smile.

"How could I forget, you surprised me that night when I met your mum at the Mexican restaurant" I say to here with a grin.

We sit back and enjoy numerous topics as she asks me about the boys back in Australia our food arrives and we quite down and enjoy the burgers and sides.

"OH MY GOD I have to tell mom about these burgers and this coffee she is going to be here so often, they are amazing" she says to me with a bright smile, like the one she had when she first rode a wave down in Coffs.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it kitten but it is only the start we will get our pie and then get out of here I still have more planned" I say with a wink and we tuck into our pie. We soon finish our pie I head over and pay and then I lead her out the door and back to the car and off to our next destination.

 **Rory's POV**

This date has been great so far I can't believe he found the best burgers and coffee only 20 minutes from home. I have no idea where he is taking me now but I don't care I trust him and I know he won't hurt me.

"Why so quite kitten?" he asks me

"Just taking in what has happened tonight" I say gently pondering the twist that fate gave us.

25 minutes later we pull into a parking lot and he hops out and opens my door takes my hand and leads me to the door to our right.

"Finn where are we?" I ask nervously

"Our next activity pet" he says as he opens the door and I see where he has brought me.

"How did you find this place?" I ask in shock

"I was driving around one afternoon and came across it and thought you would love it. I know Lorelai will" he says to me.

"It's amazing we have been looking forever for a Glo-Golf so we can wear crazy clothes and glow with everything else" i say giggling.

"Well tonight its you and me my dear, I hope that is alright" he whispers into my ear and I shiver.

"Of course" I respond and he walks over to the counter to pay for our games and get our balls and clubs. We are soon starting our way around the course and Finn pulls a camera out of his pocket and starts taking photo's while I putt.

"No fair, I should be able to take some of you too" I whine and pout at him and he hands the camera over and I smile again. As he starts to put I take photo's of him too. we play our way though not realising how much time has gone by.

Once done we hit the arcade area and play some games and then I see a photo booth and drag Finn with me I push him onto the seat and sit on his lap as I put the money in and look straight at the camera with a silly face, then turn to him and kiss him, another one on the cheek then out last one just the two of us looking straight into each others eyes. Once done we wait for the photos to develop once the pop out of the machine I tear it in half and give Finn the bottom two while I kept the top two.

Once done we hop back in the car and he drives me home, he walks me to my door and then as we say good night he kisses me like has hasn't before its sweet and gentle but loving and i melt in his arms.

"Well I have had a great night babe, talk to you tomorrow?" I say as we finish our kiss.

"Of course kitten and I'm glad you had fun, that was the plan after all" he says with a wink as I open my door and walk inside and he walks back to his car and drives off home.

"So where have you been young lady" I hear as I make my way up stairs.

"On a date" is all I say as I reach the second story landing and make my way to my room as I open my door I hear shoes clicking up the stairs and I make my way to my closet and change out of my date clothes into some pyjamas. Once out I see mom sitting on my bed with chocolate and I can hear Lily coming up with the coffee.

"What do you want to know?" I ask her.

"Who? When? Where?" She spills as Lily hands her a mug of coffee.

"Well it was with Finn and well we became a couple last night at his party and he took me to dinner and mini golf...OHHH it was the Glo-golf we have been looking for too...OHHHH and he took me to a diner with the most amazing burgers and the best coffee ever you have to try it. Wait we have to go together and have it because i will disown you if you go without me." I ramble.

"I get the when and where but how did we end up at the who?" she questions as we continue to drink our coffee and I tell her about last night and everything else that has happened with Finn.

"I knew you guys would end up together" she tells me and i just smile at her.

"Well I'm getting tired and I have to call the girls at Steph's" I say to mom and she hops up and leaves the room and I call the girls and tell them all about the date. Last thing before I sleep I message Finn.

*Night babe, thanks for a great night xxx*

*Night Kitten, your very welcome sleep tight and talk tomorrow xxx*


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **Finn's POV**

It's Monday at school and I'm walking down the hall to the girls lockers. I stand beside Rory's and wait for her to arrive. As I stand there waiting numerous girls approach me but I turn them down as I wait for my girl. Soon I see them all walking down the corridor towards and I smile at her and she smiles back at me.

"Morning darling" I say to her as she approaches me.

"Hey babe" she says back to me and gives me a quick kiss before she opens her locker.

"Miss me kitten?" I ask her with and impish grin.

"Of course, did you miss me?" I say back to her

"Undoubtedly" I reply with a chuckle

"Well I have class so unless there is a pressing matter I must go" she says as she closes her locker and I quickly grab her and push her against the locker and make out with her showing the whole school that I'm taken and she is why.

"Wow, what was that for?" She asks a little breathless.

"Because I felt like it. I will see you at lunch babe" I say and I move off towards my class.

 **Rory's POV**

I stand there for a second before I can get my wits about and move off towards my class. As I make my way down the hall I notice that I am getting a lot of glares from other girls and then I realise why. I have taken one of the most wanted guys in the school and I'm only a freshman and he is a junior.

All morning I rush between my classes to avoid any unwanted attention and by lunch I just want to dig a hole and escape. Once I grab some lunch I walk towards the girls but see they are sitting with Tristan and co so I find myself another table to sit at. As I look around I don't see Finn, Colin or Logan anywhere so I sit down and pull out a book to read. 10 minutes later I feel a kiss on my neck and I turn around to see Finn taking a seat next to me.

"What took you so long?" I ask him

"Well some girls tried to bail us up but I escaped because I said I was meeting my amazing girlfriend" he replies and I smile.

"So how was your morning Kitten?" He asks

"Oh just great. Being glared at everywhere I go is just the dream I had when I became your girlfriend" I say with sarcasm.

"Don't worry about it kitten it will blow over" he says as he plays with my hair.

We sit back and talk about anything and everything before the warning bell goes and I go to get up but as I do he pulls me in for a kiss and then let's me go.

"Talk to you later kitten" he purrs at me as I walk off in the opposite direction to him.

The rest of the day goes by and by the end of the day I am exhausted and head straight to my lock only to find Finn leaning against it.

"Want a ride home darling?" He asks me.

"Sure babe" I reply.

Finn drops me off at home and I go about my regular study routine.

The weeks flow by and things with Finn and myself are going well. Before I know it it's my birthday and mom and dad are throwing me a party. All the usual friends are invited plus Finn and the guys and then also all the required society people too. Saturday afternoon comes around and I start to get ready taking my shower and doing my hair and make up I then go tom my closet and grab my teal cocktail dress that hugs my curves in the right ways without being offensive. By 630 I am heading downstairs and ready to met my guests and mingle. At 645 the doorbell rings and dad looks down at his watch.

"Who arrives early to a party?" he asks me and I just shrug my shoulders as the maid answers the door and leads our guest into the living room. I turn around and see who it is and I just smile and scurry over and give him a hug.

"What are you doing here early?" I ask him

"Why not happy to see me? Expecting your other boyfriend?" he asks with a smirk

"Evening Finn" dad says to him and moves off to finish the preparations.

"I'm always happy to see you babe I just wasn't expecting you till at least 730" I say as I lean in and give him a tender kiss.

"Well I wanted to get here early and give my girlfriend her present so she can wear it to her party" he says as he pulls out a beautiful Tiffany blue box out of his breast pocket and hands it to me. I open it up and see a beautiful small sapphire heart shaped pendant necklace.

"Oh my god Finn its gorgeous, can you please put it on for me" I say as I lift my curls up from the nape of my neck and he places it gently round and fastens the clasp.

"Like I thought, amazing with those eyes of your" he says and pulls me in for an amazing kiss.

We soon hear mom coming down the stairs. "Loin fruit where are you?" she calls and we both laugh at moms craziness.

"We are in the living room mom" I call back to her.

"We? Who is we?" she asks as she walks in.

"Oh I should have known. How are you Finn?" she asks smiling at us.

"I'm good Lorelai, I just wanted to get here early so Rory could be wearing the present I got her tonight" He says as way of explanation.

"And what might that have been?" she asks with a grin as I lift up the pendant necklace.

"Oooohhhhh pretty, I'm borrowing that sometime Ror" she say to me and I look at her like she is crazy.

"If you can get it off me" I say back to her "Just get dad to by you one" I add as I hear the clock strike 7.

"Showtime" Dad says reentering the living room.

Soon the maid is working hard answering the door and taking coats and directing everyone through to the living and dining room.

"Happy Birthday Rory" Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore say to me giving me a kiss on the cheek each.

"Thank you grandma, grandpa" I say to them with a smile.

"Rory, where did you get that darling necklace?" Grandma asks

"Finn gave it to me for my birthday" I say with a sweet smile.

"Its good to have a man that can pick your jewellery" Grandma says with a knowing grin and my face just drops. She is already planning our wedding and we only just got together.

"Well I need to make the rounds, we will talk more later" I say as I lead myself and Finn away from her.

"I am so sorry about grandma" I say to him.

"Don't worry kitten I have been copping it from my parents that I better not screw this up" he says solemnly to me and it sobers me up a bit.

"Lets have some fun and find the girls and guys" I say as we walk around the party only to find them nowhere.

"Where on earth could they be?" I ask

"They have formed a hidden sub-party we do it all the time" Finn says to me as we start making our way through the different hidden rooms till we find them in the theatre drink and eating from a tray of salmon puff they must have bribed one of the catering staff for.

"Here is the birthday girl!" Logan cheers as we walk in.

"We would have been here sooner if we knew where you were hidden" I say to them as I notice Rose sitting on Colin's lap whispering in his ear and Steph is all over Logan. Jules is sitting on a love seat texting away to someone.

"What a sub-party" I say with sarcasm as I head over to the bar and grab some vodka and then the bar fridge and get out some orange juice. I make the drink and sit down on an empty love seat while Finn grabs himself some scotch and snuggles in next to me.

"What about a game of Truth or Dare?" Steph says look up.

"Sounds good" I say and we all huddle around.

"Since your the birthday girl you go first" Colin says

"OK then truth" I say

"Who and when was your first kiss?" he ask me and I blush

"It was Finn and winter break while in Australia for Christmas" I say and take a gulp of my drink as we continue.

"Ok I choose dare" Colin says

"I dare you to do 3 tequila shots in a row" Jules says to him and we line them up and within a minute they are gone.

They game keeps going on for sometime and before we know it we are all drunk and mom finds us.

"You can all go into the guest rooms and sleep it off" she says just as she is about to leave she pops her head back in "Rory's room is off limits Finn that means you too and back at you too Ror" she says and I groan.

"Alright guys lets head upstairs, each room has stuff you can sleep in Steph you can bunk with me and Rose and Jules can bunk together and the boys can figure out how to split the other two spare rooms" I say as I stumble out and head upstairs to my room and into my closet to change. Steph soon arrives with a grin on her face.

"So what's going on with you and Logan" I ask as I hop in bed and she goes to change in the closet.

"We are just seeing what happens" she says coyly and that's the last thing I remember before sleep catches up with me.

 ** _Another chapter down I hope you are all enjoying it so much fun and drama to come i hope you enjoy. Any ideas you have send them my way I'm happy to see how I can fit them in._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Two months later

 **Finn's POV**

I can't believe it. How the hell am I going to tell her? How did I let myself get dragged into this? Oh wait I know how too much damn scotch. She is going to kill me and be so upset. How are we going to survive this? These are just some of the many thoughts running through my head as I leave my dad's study after he told me the news, after the stunt Logan, Colin and I pulled last week. That she has no idea about either.

The only good thing is we are all being sent away together the bad part its Switzerland and Zugaberg. I know I need to tell her sooner rather than later. This is going to shatter her and me, we had been going so well. Everything at school with school had finally calmed down and we were happy things were going just great we had plans to spend Christmas in Aspen at Logan's parents place but now that was gone. I would be busy packing and going with my parents to set up my new room. It was Sunday afternoon and I had to tell her today because I wouldn't be at school tomorrow. I arrive at her house and the maid lets me in and tells me she is in her room so I head straight upstairs to see her. I open her door and see her laying on her tummy on her bed reading like always.

"Hey babe" she says with a smile when she sees me as she hops up and pats the bed next to her for me to sit.

"Hey kitten" I say softly.

"Whats wrong Finn? she asks me and I knew she would be able to tell something was wrong.

"Change of plans babe, the Christmas trip is cancelled" I say

"Why? What Happend?" she asks

"Well me and the boys won't be in the country" I say trying to figure out the best way to tell her. "we will be settling in to or new boarding school in Switzerland" I say finally.

"Why are you going to boarding school in Switzerland?" she ask with a tone that I have never heard before.

"Because we got expelled from Chilton" I say as I stare down at my feet.

"How?" she asks in a more frustrated tone

"We kinda drove Headmaster Charlestons car into the lake" I mumble

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She screamed.

"We drove the headmasters car into the lake and got busted for it. Immediate expulsion no ifs ands or buts" I say

"What about us?" she asks me

"What do you want to do? I ask her back

"Do you see it working? Long distance only seeing each other once every three months. I know I won't be able to handle that" she says as the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry kitten, I never wanted this to happen" I say as I wrap my arms around her trying to comfort her but she pulls herself out of my arms and thats when my heart breaks and that's he same time that I realised that I love this girl that won't let me even hold her.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" She yells at me and I know I have hurt her.

"Take care of yourself kitten" I say hiding my tears as I walk out of her room, house and life.

 **Rory's POV**

All I can do is cry. How can he leave me? How could they have been that stupid? Why does it hurt so bad? Beyond those questions my brain can't think of anything else. It feels like I have been laying there for only minutes when it has been hours and mom comes into my room.

"Sweets? Are you OK?" she says to me and I cry my way through the explanation.

"Oh sweets, lets call the girls over and go to the theatre and I will get Lily to bring everything we need in for a wallow session" she says to me and I smile at her. I go and change into my most comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt and meander down to the theatre and plonk my butt in one of the recliners and wait for the girls to arrive. Soon enough the girls are there and surrounding me and I go through and tell them everything Finn told me and Steph just looks at me dumbfounded as Logan has not told her anything and she quickly rushes out of the room with her phone at her ear, we all know she is calling Logan. Mom soon arrives with Lily and all the junk I grab the red vines and ask mom to put on 'Pretty Woman' . Steph comes back in and we can see her tear stained cheeks, I motion her to come over to me and she huddles onto the recliner with me and we hug it out and watch pretty woman and gorge on tubs of Ben & Jerry's. By 10 pm we are all asleep in sugar comas when we finished watching Sixteen Candles'.

The next day at school we arrive at out lockers and we are accosted by everyone asking where the guys are and we tell them what we know and move on. All day everything we get asked was it that had happend and where they were going to school next. By the time I got home all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide away till after chrismas break.

I decide then and there I am throwing my self into my studies and my friends and forget all about boys and all the pain they can cause

 ** _I know this is a short one but bear with me some of the next chapters will be longer. I hope you like the drama, You know it was never going to be easy for these two. Any and all feed back is liked._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Almost 3 and a half years later

 **Rory's POV**

Its a month before graduation and I have been announced as valedictorian and have been working on my speech and my pro/con list for college. Like expected I was accepted by Yale, Princeton and Harvard among others but they were the three finalists and from there the pro/con lists are saying Yale.

"MOM!" I call out as I look down at them.

"Whats up sweets?" she asks walking in.

"Its Yale" is all I say to her and she looks at me.

"Really?" she asks back

"Yeah its all there in black and white, I'm going to Yale" I say with excitement

"CHRIS GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" mom yells out and I hear dad running

"What? Is everything ok?" he asks rushing in.

"Our baby is going to Yale" mom says to him.

"You decided?" he looks at me.

"Pro/con lists don't lie" I reply

"So other than that have you girls decide where you want to go yet for your graduation trip?" he asks me.

"Yeah we have but..." I say trailing off.

"But what Ror?" dad asks

"I need to speak with Maxwell and Rita first to see if its possible" I say

"Why would you need to speak with them?" Mom asks

"I want to borrow their beach house in Coffs for two weeks and show the girls how beautiful it is down there" I say as they just nod. I walk out of the room and hop into my mustang and drive over to the Morgan's house. I press the bell and wait for an answer and what surprised me was Rita herself answered.

"Rory, what a delight to see you. Come in come in."

"Thank you Rita" I say as she leads me out to the patio where I find that she is taking tea with another two women.

"Rory can I introduce to to Shira Huntzberger, Logan's mum and Tina McCrea Colin's stepmum" Rita says to me.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Huntzberger, Mrs McCrea. I was only here for a quick visit" I say to them

"Oh yes what can I do for you?" she replies.

"I was wondering if anyone is using your Coffs Harbour Beach home after graduation. I want to take the girls there and show them the beauty of the area" I say to her.

"Of course Rory no one is using it. I will have the staff get the house ready for you girls and have everything you could need ready. Remember legal drinking age is 18 so you girls should enjoy yourselves" she says to me and I smile a giant grin and give her a hug.

"Thank you so much Rita. Where is Maxwell I would like to say hello" I say looking around.

"He is dealing with some things at Yale" she says with a frown.

"Finn?" I question realising its the first time I have thought about him in over a year and at the same time realising I am still not over him.

"Him and the boys are trying to talk Mitchum, Max and Andrew into letting them have a year off to travel. They want to do a yacht trip to Fiji and around the south pacific" she says and I nod.

"Well I will send you and Max an email about the dates we will be at the beach house. My Hayden grandparents are lending us the jet to get there" I say as I walk out and head home.

Once I get inside mom asks me what they said and I told her all about my visit to the Morgan's.

"Wow" is all mom could say.

"I know I thought I was over him but I guess not because I have never moved onto anyone else. I guess Coffs will help me move on." I say and I head back up stairs to work on my speech.

4 weeks later

Our plane arrives in Coffs at 1130 in the morning by the time we get off the plane and into our limo and at the Morgan's beach house its one in the afternoon.

"Lets find our rooms and then get changed into our bikini's and hit the beach while the weather is still nice for it" I say as we walk in and I ask the maid to get the cook to put together some lunch in a basket that we can take to the beach. Rita and Max had made sure the staff put tags on each of the doors so the girls wouldn't get lost. When I cam across my room I opened the door and staring straight at me was my surfboard that Finn bought me for Christmas almost four years ago and I stand frozen in my door way until I see a note on the bed.

 _Welcome Rory, we are sorry if the board brings back memories_

 _but he bought it for you to use when you are here. Don't be_

 _afraid remember the rush and the thrill. Call us if you need anything._

 _Rita & Max_

I soon have tears in my eyes and the girls find me holding the note and tear stained cheeks but then they see the board and they understand why I am crying. I quickly get changed and we head down to the kitchen to retrieve our lunch and head out the back patio onto the beach and start walking down the beach towards some surfers. As we get closer I hear the voices and my body freezes.

"Whats wrong Ror?" Rose asks

"They are Finn's Australian friends, I would recognise their voices anywhere" I say

"Well lets go say hello. I can at least go home saying I hooked up with an Aussie surfer" Steph says grabbing my arm and dragging me along. We set up our blanket and towels about 50 feet away from the guys and started to open our lunch basket and I can see we got spoilt. There are foccacia's, cookies, sodas and slices.

"Wow they must love you Ror if we get this for lunch" Steph jokes I look over towards the guys and I can see them looking very carefully over at us. Soon I see them moving towards us, as I look up I see Lochie and Jax.

"Well look who we got here Jax" Lochie says with a slack grin on his face.

"Hey Lochie, hey Jax how are you boys?" I ask them getting up and giving them a hug.

"A hell of a lot better after that beautiful" Jax says with a wink and I smirk at him, thinking back that maybe mom is right about moving on.

"Who are all these lovely ladies and what are you doing here in winter?" Lochie asks

"These are my best friends Steph, Rose and Jules and we are here for our graduation trip. We just finished high school and start college in 3 months but I wanted to show the girls the beauty that is Coffs" I ramble and I see them smirk.

"Nice to meet you ladies. So what happened to Finn?" Jax asks

"Well lets see we dated for about 3 to 4 months till he got kicked out and sent to boarding school back in his junior year and I haven't seen or heard from him since" I reply

"Well how about you ladies join us at Mamacita's tonight its a hot little club in town we can get you on the VIP list and we can all celebrate your graduation" Lochie says

"Sounds great, what time should we be there?" I ask

"Anytime after 10 we will see you all later" Jax answers and they walk off.

"Looks like we have some plans now ladies" I say and we all giggle.

We spend the next 4 hours on the beach chilling and catching some sun and talking about what we are going to wear that night.

Meanwhile down the beach at the Morgan property another group of friends are entering the house.

 **Finn's POV**

Walking into the house I think that its good to be home and this is a great place to start our trip in 3 weeks once the yacht gets here. As I walk in I'm surprised to see staff here, they are usually only here when there are guest.

"Jacinta, do my parents have guest using the house at the moment?" I ask our maid

"Yes, Finn four American girls, one of them looks familiar" she says to me but I take no notice after she says American girls perfect way to start the trip.

"So which rooms are still free?" I ask her

"Your parents set them up in the west wing so you have the family wing and the east wing next to the family wing" she tells me and I call the guys over and head up stairs through the west wing and I see tags on all of the doors including names on the bedrooms. When I see the name on the best guest bedroom _Rory_ I lose my breath and open the door and know its hers for sure, because there against the back wall is her surfboard the one I bought her for that first Christmas.

"Nice board who's is it?" Logan asks just as I close the door.

"Rory's I bought it for her for Christmas when we first met" I say as we walk down the hall and past the rooms with steph, rose and jules on them.

"I guess they are all here" Colin says as I continue to lead them to their rooms then head to mine.

Once in my room I put my bag down and lay on my bed and think how can this be happening. I was hopping this trip would be the one to help me finally forget about her but I just keep getting reminded. I take a shower and change and head down stairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. As I walked through the house I hear the girls coming up the back patio and I lean up against the door jam and wait for them to enter.

"What a surprise ladies" I say as they walk in

"Finn, what are you doing here? she says with a look of shock on her face and mirrored in her friends.

 ** _Mwaahaaa haa haaa cliff hanger because I can lol. I hope you are enjoying it this has so much more to go._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 **Finn's POV**

"What are you doing here Finn? I asked your parents if anyone was going to be here over a month ago and they said no and now you rock up. Please tell me the other stooges aren't here with you" She say to me in a rambling frustration.

"Well lets see Colin and Logan are with me yes and I didn't think anyone would be using this place during the winter time that I needed to ask them. If you don't remember this is _MY_ beach house too not just theirs" I say getting upset she doesn't even seem happy to see me.

"If that's the case I think I will call mom and dad and see if they can find us somewhere else to stay and we can get out of your hair but until then you will just have to deal with us. Come on girls lets go get ready for tonight and we can go grab some amazing mexican I had with mom the last time I was here" She said completely ignoring me once she said her peace. They all walked upstairs to their rooms to get ready for god knows what. The scary part for me is that everything is now legal for them to do here. I sigh out in exasperation and grab my phone and call Lochie and see what is happening tonight.

"This is way too much of a coincidence" He says as he answers the phone

"What is?" I ask him

"That the boys and I run in to your ex-girlfriend and her friends today and you call me tonight" he explaines

"Oh that yeah massive Fucking coincidence. So whats going on tonight me and my American mates are here for three weeks and we want to enjoy the booze and the women." I say to him with a chuckle.

"Well we are going to Mamacita's tonight but we also invited the girls and put them on the VIP guest list they are celebrating so we thought we would help them" He replies with a chuckle.

"More like you and the boys want in their pants" I say with a scoff

"Maybe, but can you blame any of us they are four hot young women" he replies

"Wait a minute, who is trying to get into Rory's pants?" I ask in a gruff tone

"OH Shit your still in love with her aren't you?" he asks me in his knowing tone

"Our break-up was messy, it was my own fault it only ended because I was shipped of to Switzerland with Logan and Colin after a stupid stunt we got busted for. I really hurt her and I never meant for it to happen" I spill to him over the phone.

Lochie sighs from his end of the phone then finally answers Finns initial question "It's Jax, they where even flirting with each other a little down on the beach this arvo. You know he thought she was cute 4 years ago add that 4 years and some maturity and you have the hot little package that is Rory. Now my next question to you if it was anyone at that club wouldn't you prefer it to be one of the boys then some random? At least you know the boys will respect them not like some random may" he says to me and I get everything hes saying.

"I know man I blew it but it still hurts" I say

"Well I will put you and the boys on the VIP guest list too get there before 10 that's when we told the girls to arrive from we don't want to cause a scene at least not that early" he says with a small light chuckle and hangs up the phone. I head up stairs to find the guys and advise of the plans tonight and tell the to start getting ready because we are going out for dinner.

 **Rory's POV**

We all spend the next 2 hours showering, doing our hair and make-up and picking out our outfits for the night. I took my time but finally decided on my aqua silk mini dress that clings to all my curves and my black stilettos. I straightened my hair and put it in a high pony tail and went with smokey eyes and some clear lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and I barely recognised myself. Once done I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen for some coffee, as I walked in I saw Colin sitting at one of the counters drinking a cup of coffee himself.

"Hey Reporter Girl, congratulations on graduation and valedictorian" he says to me with a smile.

"Thanks Col, how were your first 2 years of college?" I ask as I pour myself a cup and take a seat opposite him.

"They have been fun but hard work too..." he says as he starts to regale me with some tales of there time at Yale.

"So will I be seeing you in my Freshman year or did you three manage to sweet talk your fathers into letting you have the year off for the yacht trip?" I ask him with a quirked eyebrow and he looks at me shocked

"How do you know?" he asked me

"I have my ways" I say with a chuckle and he looks at me like I have three heads.

"Alright I when I went to ask to borrow the beach house your stepmom and Logan's mom where having tea with Rita and I asked where Max was and she told me that all three fathers where are Yale trying to sort this situation out" I say with a smirk

"Ever the reporter" he says with a wink as we hear heels coming down the stairs

"Well that's my cue to go we are having dinner before we hit a club" I say to him as I walk out and meet the girls and jump in our limo to the restaurant.

 **Finn's POV**

I see Rory come out of the kitchen and I make my way in there to find Colin.

"What did Rory say?" I ask him

"Not much asked if we would be at Yale for her freshman year, she knew about our yatch trip but had no idea we would be here. I don't know where her head is about you though, she remained very closed book like the girl you first told us about" he tells me. I walk out of the kitchen and get ready we soon head out to a sushi restaurant and talk about everything and nothing.

We arrive at the club at 945 and head straight to the bar for a round of drinks. I stand by the bar and take in whats happening in the club and by 10 past 10 I see the girls enter and the hit up the bar right next to me.

"Looking good ladies" I say to them as the order their drinks.

"Not looking too bad yourself Finn" Rory says to me giving me a quick once over as they receive their Tequila Slammer shots they quickly down them cheer out loud then scuttle off to the dance floor and start moving to the beat. I can do nothing but stare at them the sight of Rory on that dance floor with her hips moving hypnotically to the beat has me stunned. Soon I see the boys approach the girls and just like Lochie said Jax starts dancing with here and it soon breaks my heart to see her grind up on him like she should be doing on me. The next thing I see I lose it, I can't stand seeing Jax kissing the one girl that has my heart. I take one last drink and walk out of the club and start to walk back towards home I need the time and the air to think. 

**_Another chapter out I know I am being mean with how much I show but I'm enjoying cliffhangers. I hope you are enjoying this. More to come soon._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

 **Rory's POV**

We just enjoyed our shots then hit the dance floor and we loose ourselves to the beat. The music pulses through the club and I can't help but move. I look towards the bar and see Finn watching us and I turn around I can't handle seeing him look at me with all those feelings in his eyes. Soon Jax and the boys join us on the floor and we all start dancing with them.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he places his hands on my hips as I sway in time with the beat I soon lose myself and start grinding into him not thinking of who I am with. I turn around and start moving into him with my ass, I soon feel kisses trailing down from my ear lobes down to my collarbone. I moan out in pleasure and turn around and capture his mouth with mine. Soon enough we are lost in kisses we soon take a break for air our foreheads leaning against each other I open my eyes and then I realise it's Jax and not Finn and my heart shatters. I thought I could do it but I guess I really am not over him.

"Sorry Jax I have to go have a good night tell the girls I will see them at home and send the car back for them" I say quickly and rush to the coat check room grab my coat and run into our limo. As he is driving me back to the house I pull my phone out from the bag and call mom.

"What's wrong sweets isn't it like midnight there?" She asks me.

"It is but I'm having a crisis. Finn is here with the stooges and I was making out with one of his Aussie friends on the dance floor then we pulled apart for air and I realised I still wanted Finn" I rush out before thinking.

"Whoa there nelly. You were making out with one of his friends and then you realised your still not over him? Is that what your trying to say?" She asks me.

"Exactly and I need you and dad to find us a new place to stay they will be here at the house the whole time we are going to be here. I will call Rita and Max after" I say

"Ok sweets I will get dad onto it for you and call you back tomorrow with the details of your new digs but I really think you need to talk to Finn" she says and I know she is right.

"Ok bye mom" I say and hang up then dial the number for the Morgan's

"Morgan residence" the maid answers

"Hi are Rita or Max home please?" I say

"Max is here but Rita is out would you like to speak with him?" She replies

"Yes please" I answer

"Who may I say is calling?" She questions

"Rory Hayden" I reply as she goes to transfer my call.

"Rory what can I do for you? Is everything alright?" He asks

"Not quite but it will be. I just thought I would let you know that my friends and I won't be staying at the house after a couple of days" I say to him.

"Why is that?" He asks

"Some unexpected company" I reply

"What do you mean unexpect... Finn and the boys are there" he says realising why we are leaving the house.

"Yes they are and he was right it is his beach house too so mom and dad are finding somewhere else for us to stay. Thank you for your hospitality and I will see you sometime after we get back" I say gently as I end the call.

I arrive back at the house and walk straight into the kitchen and search for the coffee and make myself a massive pot and head out to the back patio I see and electric start fire and I turn it on sitting there drinking cup after cup of coffee and trying to sort through my emotions.

How the hell does he bring so much out of me without trying? Why is he so hard for me to get over? What am I going to do? What am I going to say to him? How do I explain how I feel without the possibility of a broken heart?

While stuck in my thoughts I don't hear someone enter the house as they follow the light they see out to the patio where I am.

"Ror, why aren't you still at the club?" He asks me and I don't bother turning around to answer him.

"No longer felt in the mood" I reply trying not to think about my make out session with Jax.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself before I left" he says icily

"Looks can be deceiving" I say with a sigh.

"What's wrong kitten? Talk to me you always could before" he says

I scoff "Before what Finn? Before you three got kicked out and you left me breaking my heart? Before I became a recluse at school that only studied and spent time at home with my mom and friends? Or before you and the boys wound up gate crashing our graduation trip? Or before I realised I'm still not over you? Which before Finn?" I say by the end of it the tears where streaming down my face and I pour myself another cup of coffee.

"Before all of that. Before I broke my own heart leaving you. Before I realised that I'm not over you either" he says so softly I almost miss it.

"Seriously Finn?" I question him

"Seriously kitten I have tried so hard to get over you and just when I thought I did here you are and I'm straight back down the rabbit hole" he says to me and my breath hitches.

"Then what happens now?" I ask him. "You and the boys are having a year of debauchery on a yacht while I start my first year at Yale. I don't know how I can handle you off doing god knows what with god knows who and god knows where" I say to him expressing my concerns.

"How about we enjoy this time we have now and see where it goes by the end of your time here. When do you leave anyways?" He says

"Two weeks and alright we will stay and we can see what happens" I say as I finish the last cup of the pot.

"Well now that's sorted do you mind if I join you on that seat and kiss you because it's killing me to see you sitting there looking so damn sexy and not being able to touch, hold and kiss you" he says to me.

"I think I can agree to that" I say as he moves towards me and sits down gently grabs my arms and pulls me into him and takes me in the most earth shattering kiss I have ever had. I lose myself in the kiss it is soft and tender but also passionate. We soon break apart when the need for oxygen becomes too powerful. I snuggle into him as he wraps his arms around me.

"So tell me about the last three and a half years kitten" he says to me and I tell him all about my time at Chilton and about everything that has happened.

"Tell me about boarding school and Yale and your escapades around Europe, because I know you never came back to Hartford" I say to him and he tells me stories of him and Colin and Logan.

"The only reason I never came back to Hartford was because it meant I would see you and saying goodbye to you has been the hardest thing I have ever had to do" he says to me.

"Well I am ready for bed. Will you let me sleep in your arms like we used to?" I ask him gently

"Of course baby anything for you" he says as we get up and head towards his bedroom as we make our way upstairs I realise I need to make a few calls. I grab my phone quickly and call mom and tell her to cancel looking for somewhere else for us to stay, then I call the Morgan's.

"Morgan Residence" The maid answers

"Yes Max Morgan please" I say

"Can I ask who is calling?" She replies.

"Ms Hayden" I answer tersely

"Sorry Ms Hayden one minute" she says as she transfers me.

"Rory, I wasn't expecting to hear from you again till you were stateside again" he says.

"Yes well there has been a change in plans. We will now be staying at the beach house " I tell him

"So you and my son sorted things out I'm guessing" he asks with a chuckle.

"You could say something like that, We hashed out what needed to be said and we are seeing what happens and enjoying each others company before I come home and he goes on his yacht trip" I say to him

"Well tell him I say behave and you have fun" Max says before he hangs up.

"What did dear old dad have to say?" he asks me as we walk past mine and the girls rooms.

"He said for you to behave and for me to have fun" I say with a chuckle.

We reach his room and he opens the door and I walk in realising I have nothing to wear to bed.

"I will be right back I need PJ's,I will get changed and come back and join you" I say quietly as I give him a quick kiss and walk back towards my room. Its after 3 am as I get to my room I quickly change into a pair of short sleep shorts and a tight white tank top. I leave the room and quickly creep back to Finn's room hoping no one saw me. I quickly close the door behind me as I enter and I see him laying back with his arms behind his head. I walk over and snuggle into him like we used to, he kisses my hair and wishes me a good nights sleep.

 ** _Thanks for waiting i hope you are enjoying this story more to come soon. Feel free to leave any feedback you would like_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 **Finn's POV**

I wake up and look over at the clock and see it is 1130 am then I feel a weight over my chest I look down and see the well known chocolate brown tresses of the girl that I love. Yes I love her, I'm no longer afraid to admit it to myself. I just need to prove it to her and that will be a hell of a lot harder. I gently lift her off my body and onto my pillow and head to my bathroom I take a quick shower and come back out with just a towel wrapped around me as I move over to my draws and grab a pair of boxers just as I am about to drop the towel I hear a cough.

"Morning kitten I didn't know you were awake" I say as I slip my boxers up under the towel then take it off and grab out a pair of shorts and a singlet.

"Morning Finn" she says to me with a smile as she gets up and moves towards me, as she reaches me I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her softly and smoothly.

"God I have missed being able to do that" I say wistfully

"Me too" she says with a giggle "but I need to go and have a shower and get dressed but I will see you down stairs for brunch" she says to me as she slips out of my arms and slips out the door.

 **Rory's POV**

I just slipped out of Finn's room and start to make my way around towards my room until I hear someones tongue clicking and I turn around to see Logan standing next to his door a little way down the hall.

"Sweet and innocent Rory Hayden sneaking out of a boys room after spending the night, What would everyone say" he says with a chuckle as I stand there looking at him.

"Well one you would have to get them to believe it first but then my innocence is still intact so really there is nothing to worry about but if you want to confirm it speak to your boy in his room, while I go shower and get ready for brunch" I try to say as confidently as possible and quickly move towards my room hoping I don't come across Colin or my girls. I make it back to my room and I find my clothes to wear for the day and take a quick shower and dress in my bikini and put a pair of white jean shorts over the top and walk down to the breakfast nook.

When I arrive everyone is there waiting, I grab a mug of coffee and help myself to bacon, eggs sausages and waffles.

"Hey Ror, where did you go after the club last night we checked your room when we got in at 4 am but you weren't there" Jules says to me as I take a mouthful of food.

"I was out walking think somethings over" I say hoping they will believe it.

"What about you Finn where did you go last night? You left even earlier than Rory" Colin piped in.

"I had things to think about also" He says

"By any chance were you both thinking about the same things" Steph asks with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Ok we talked last night, Finn got back after I did and came outside and talked to me we got everything out in the open and decided we would see what happens between us. Oh and the reason you couldn't find me was because I was in Finn's room and before you ask my virtue is still intact. We just slept in each others arms and I had the best nights sleep in years." I say once I finish my brunch I stand up and move towards the exit.

"Hey Finn, where can I buy a wetsuit around here?" I ask him with a smirk on my face.

"No need kitten check your closet properly, I told you I bought you everything you would need including a range of wetties" he tells me and I move quickly towards him and give him a massive kiss.

"Thank you so much. Well ladies if you want to see me surf go get ready for the beach and be down here in 30 and we will head down to the boys surfing spot" I say as I quickly go up stairs and into my room to find the wetties he was talking about. At the back of the closet I find five wetsuits of different colours and lengths, being that it is winter I go with one that has full sleeves and the legs finish just beyond my knees and its blue. I grab my beach bag and throw in my wax and towel and sunnies, then grab my board and head down stairs. I get down stairs and I see Finn standing there in a similar wettie with his board in his arm.

"Are you joining me today ?" I ask him.

"Can't let a beautiful girl out there surfing alone now can I" he says as I walk towards him with a smile I lean up on my tip toes and kiss him soundly before pulling back. Soon enough the girls join us and so do the rest of the guys and we make our way out the back door down onto the beach and walk towards the rest of Finn's mates. Finn and I walked up ahead of everyone and very close, by the time we reached the guys and I saw Jax he had a smile of understanding.

"We were wondering how long it would take for you to get yourself in the surf again" Lochie says to me.

"Well a few things got settled last night so I thought I would come and enjoy this hobby with the sexy man that taught me how" I say with a cheeky smirk and strap the board to my ankle and jog towards the surf and make my way out. Soon Finn joins me out on the waves and we spend the next couple of hours surfing away until I can't stand anymore. We paddle back into the shore and join the rest of our friends.

"How bout a barbie at my house tonight?" Finn says with a smile.

"Sounds great" everyone said

"Anytime after 6 guys bring some drinks" he says and we all start to move off to our own directions. Finn wrapped his arm around my waist on our walk back to the house, once on the deck I prop my board up and walk in and head towards my room and bathroom. As I open my door I am pushed into the room and pushed up against the door and soon my mouth is being invaded by Finn's tongue in a demanding way that I had not yet felt before.

"Damn kitten do you know how much of a turn on it was to watch you out there on the waves moving as one with the board?" He mumbles into my ear as he goes to nibble on my earlobe.

"Oh Finn" I breath out as he trails soft kisses down my neck "I need to shower and so do you" I mutter as he continues his ministrations.

"I know kitten but it would be more fun to shower with you" he purrs into my ear as he unzips my wettie.

"Alright you can join me but if I say stop you stop ok?" I say losing control with his skills. As their wetsuits and bathers drop to the floor as the head into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I turned the shower on trying to use the time to catch my breath and regain some composure. Once the water was settled I moved in under the and relish in the massaging flow of water on my back. The next minute I feel his hands massaging my shoulders "Oh Finn that feels good" as he continues to work my shoulders I grab my body wash and start to work it into my skin over the rest of my body. I soon feel his hands work their way down the side of my body, I wash the soap off of me and then hand the body wash over to him so he can wash. Soon enough we are finished and out and drying off I quickly move into the closet to get dressed for the BBQ. Finn comes and finds me wrapped in a bathrobe "I have to go back to my room now for clothes kitten, I will see you down stairs" he says and gives me a quick kiss before he leaves. I search through the closet and find my green sundress and put that on with some flip flops. I brush out my hair and head down stairs to the patio where I find Logan and Colin getting the grill ready I take a seat at the table and grab a glass of the wine that is sitting there.

"So Ace, whats happening with you and Finn because we know you didn't shower alone" Logan says to me.

"We are just seeing what happens, enjoying our time together because you guys have your trip and that would make a new full blown relationship ver hard if we are not sure if it's worth it." I say as I take a big gulp of my wine.

"Ok but make sure he knows that we can't deal with what happened after we got sent away" he says.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I ask demandingly

"He hit the bottle and hard. He drowned his sorrows in alcohol at the loss of what he called 'the love of his life' now your back we don't want to have to try and build him back up again" Colin says to me and I have to think about the information I have been given.

"I will be back guys, just taking a walk" I say mindlessly as I slip off my flip flops and walk down the beach and think about this new information I have just been given.

Can I do this to him? What will this pseudo relationship do to him? Could he handle saying goodbye for another ten months? They are just some of the questions that swim through my head as I walk along the shore line. Then I start to think about myself. How will I handle this? Could I say goodbye to him again if I allow myself to fall and feel the way I did over three years ago?

 ** _There's the next chapter I know very deep and a bit angsty but I need some tension and drama hope you all are enjoying this finnfiction._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

 **Finn's POV**

I come down stairs after just knocking on Rory's door and getting no answer I head straight out to the patio and find Logan and Colin but no kitten.

"Hey either of you seen Ror?" I ask them and as soon as I mention her name they wince.

"Where did she go and what the hell did you say? I yell at them.

"We told her about how you handled your last break up and how we had drag your ass back to keep you around" Logan tells me

"You don't think I deserved to be the one that told her that? Come on guys I'm just reconnecting with her and I don't want her to be scared off for christ sakes. You know what she means to me" I say to them in frustration.

"That's why we said something we had to make sure she understood how much power and control she has over you and that she needs to be careful if she really cares about you" Colin tells me.

"Ok so now I know what you said which way did she walk off?" I asked them knowing her well enough that she would want space to think clearly. The point down the beach and I start to jog down trying to find her. I soon find her standing right by the tide line.

"Penny for your thoughts beautiful?" I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"What are we doing Finn?" She says to me and I can hear the pain in her voice.

"We are enjoying vacation" I say as I place gentle kisses down her neck.

"I mean us what are _we_ doing?" she asks

"We are enjoying our time together then we will see what we want" I say as I take her hand and lead us back towards the house.

"Don't over think it kitten, just enjoy what we feel and what we do" I say as I rub gentle circles on her palm with my thumb.

"Ok I will try my best but don't think that my mind will just switch off and let me listen to my heart all the time you should know me better than that" she says to me with a hint of a smile.

"I know kitten I know. Make me one promise?" I ask her

"What?" She asks me looking earnestly

"If you get spooked talk to me. Don't just internalise and run from me we are in this together" I say to her and she just looks up and smiles at me.

"I think I can do that" she says as we walk back to the house and join everyone waiting for us to have dinner.

"So what have you two been up to this afternoon?" Steph asks with a wicked grin on her face.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about" she says to her as we start to dish up dinner and enjoy drinks on the back deck while having light conversation.

 **Rory's POV**

After dinner we lit the outside fire and relaxed back with some drinks and decided to play a game of 'I have never'.

"I have never been in love" Logan starts and both Finn and I drink as I snuggle into his arms.

"I have never failed a test" I say kind of lamely and watch as everyone else has a drink.

"Seriously I'm that much of a goody goody" I say with incredulity.

"Sorry kitten but yes you are" he says to me as he leans down and kisses me.

"I have never gotten so drunk I can't remember my own name" he says and Steph, Logan and Colin all drink.

The game continues on for sometime and I find that I'm the only relatively sober one left.

"I think it's time for everyone to go to bed and sleep off your drunkeness" I say as I pull Finn up from the chair and lead him inside. We make our way up to his room where I am just about to leave to go to my own room as he grabs my hand.

"Stay with me love" he says with a sweet look on his face.

"Ok but let me get my pjs and I will be right back" I say and give him a quick peck on the lips and rush to my room to change. I search through my suitcases and I finally find my baby blue short shorts and matching tank top and I wrap my robe around and quickly sneak back to Finn's room hoping not to be seen. I slip back in and find Finn laying back shirtless under his covers. I take off my robe and place it over his chair and slip in next to him. He lifts his arm up and I snuggle into the crook under his arm and lay my head on his chest. Within minutes we are both asleep throughout the night we move in sync and stay wrapped around each other. Soon the morning comes and we are being woken up by a bang on the door.

"FINN! Your parents are on the phone and want to speak to you or Rory but I can't find her" Colin yells through the door. I get up and place my robe on and open the door as Finn is still dead to it.

"Morning Colin" I say as I walk past him towards the phone.

"Who is it Rita or Max?" I ask him.

"Rita" he says while looking at me dumbstruck and I chuckle to myself.

"Hey Rita" I say as I pick up the phone.

"Oh morning Rory, I thought Colin was waking Finn up" she says in shock.

"Well Finn is dead to it and he woke me up instead" I say hoping she won't catch on to how I got woken up and not Finn.

"But your room is no where near Finn's" she say but then the penny drops.

"Ohh but I thought" Rita says but I cut her off.

"We have spoken about everything and are going to see what happens but nothing is offical I think it may be too hard while he has this year off with the boys" I say hoping she understands.

"Just as long as your ok dear, well I just wanted to see if everything was going well but by the sounds of it you are all fine" she says

"Everything is good we are having a great time it's so sad that we will have to leave in 10 days" I say wistfully

"Well enjoy your time and tell Finn we will talk to him before they get on the yacht" she says before she ends the call. I walk back to Finn's room and take my robe back off only to find Finn no longer in bed I then hear the water running in the bathroom and I enter.

"Morning Finny" I say as I hop onto the bench as he showers.

"Morning kitten, where did you go?" He asks me

"Your mom called I just answered it because she wanted to speak to me or you and Colin couldn't find me until I emerged for here when he wanted you" I say giggling.

"Wait does that mean mum knows?" He asks me.

"She knows exactly what's going on Finn" I say smirking at him.

"Ok well I will deal with that later. What do you want to do today?" He asks me and we talk about all the options while he finishes showering and getting dressed.

 ** _Just a short one more like a filler sorry but the good stuff is just around the corner. Read and review. Xxx_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

 **Warning very graphic sexual content**

 **Rory's POV**  
 _Night before the girls leave_

Over the last week and a half Finn and I have spent every night wrapped in each other's arms and spent all day with our friends either sightseeing or down at the beach surfing or just chilling.

Like the boys always do our last night in the country is a beach bonfire. In my room I find my cute white bikini top and my tight black jean shorts. I fix my hair back in a pony tail and light make up.

Over the past week I realise that I have been falling for Finn again. That my feelings never left me and that he is my first love. As I grab my phone and put it in my pocket I take one last look at myself and I'm happy. I walk out the room and down to the lounge to wait for the girls. The guys are all down the beach setting up and getting the party started. Finn understood that I wanted to head to the party with the girls as it is our last night and this was a girls trip.

We all head down the beach arms linked to meet up with the boys and the rest of the party. I look up and spot Finn talking with Jax and Matt, the girls and I head straight for the bar first and have a cowboy shot before we grab our drinks and go have some fun. I go straight back to Finn and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting for an extreamly gorgeous American" he says without even looking.

"So should I go find another red blooded Aussie to help me see out my last night here" I say to him and start to walk away.

"No bloody way kitten your all mine" he says as he grabs my arm pulls me into him and wraps his arms around my waist and swoops in for the most earth shattering kiss I have ever felt.

"Get a room" we hear from Jax and I pull away and laugh.

"Maybe later" Finn says with a wicked grin and a wink at the guys.

"Dance with me finny?" I say with a pout and my bambi eyes.

"Of course kitten" he says to me and leads me to the dance area as an upbeat pop song comes on. I then start to dance against him grinding up against him running my hands all over him as his hands sit on my hips massaging them. Soon the song switches to a slow number and I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle into him.

"Does this really have to end?" I ask him with a feeling of melencholy.

"You have to go home but we don't have to end. We can work through this time apart." He says to me as I look up into his eyes and see the sincerity in them.

"But what are we?" I ask him not wanting to force him into anything.

"Well I would like you to be my girlfriend, that is if you like the sound of that" he says

"Nothing would make me happier but we have to work out how we are going to keep in contact. I'm going to miss you soooo much" I say to him my mind always thinking logically.

"We will talk on the phone and email and text and then when you get some breaks you can come and see me wherever we are" he says to me.

I smile up at him "Take me home Finn" I say to him softly and he looks at me asking me a silent question and I just nod. He takes my hand gently and we leave the bonfire and make our way back to the house. We enter the house and he asks me to wait down stairs and he will get me when he is ready. I go to the kitchen and make myself a coffee and grab my phone and make a quick phone call.

"Hey sweets why you calling me on your last night down under?" She answers.

"Mom I'm nervous" I say to her

"Why are you nervous Hun?" She questions

"Because Finn is upstairs right now getting ready while I wait downstairs on what is going to be one of the biggest nights of my life so far" I ramble

"So you and Finn are going to...you know" she says

"Yeah and I know I can always talk to you so I wanted to talk" I say trying to explain myself.

"Sweets you know he loves you and you know you love him and you know he will take care of you that's all you can ask for for your first time" she says in a soft tone.

"First time? What first time? Lore who are you talking to?" I hear in the back ground.

"Mom you seriously forgot dad was in the house how can you let him over hear this" I say getting annoyed

"Sorry sweets he was outside and must have snuck back in" she say with remorse.

"Is that Rory is she going to ... with that Morgan punk that broke her heart when he left? If I ever see him again I'm gonna kill him" I hear dad start to say.

"Mom put dad on now please" I say as calmly as possible.

"Rory you better not be about to do what I think you are?" He says as soon as he gets the phone.

"Daddy I'm 18 I can make my own decisions and Finn and I talked about everything and I love him and he loves me and guess what it will be too late by the time you get here so just deal with it and you will not kill Finn when you see him next time because he is your daughters boyfriend again so she wants him in one piece" I get out in one breath.

"Just don't flaunt it in my face then please" he says giving in and handing the phone back to mom.

"Ok kiddo well I have to get to the inn I will see you tomorrow morning when the jet gets in" she says and hangs up as I finish my cup of coffee I was drinking while talking to her.

I soon feel arms encircle my waist and he lifts me into his arms and carries me upstairs to his room. As soon as he opens the door I gasp in awe of what he has done. The whole room is bathed in candle light and rose petals from the door to the bed and there is some champagne and strawberries by the bed and some sweet music playing through the sound system.

"Finn you shouldn't have" I say as he lets me down.

"Of course I should kitten, it's your first time it needs to be special and romantic. Everything you deserve I want to show you how much I love you and respect you" he says looking down at me and kissing me gently and tenderly and throwing all his emotions into it as he leads me back towards the bed. He gently placed me down on the bed as he continues to kiss me. His kisses migrate slowly down my neck to my collarbone as he finds the sweet spot at my pulse point I moan out loud "Oh Finn".

"Yes kitten" he says as he continues down towards my chest he slowly unties my bikini top and removes it from my body while never removing his lips from my body. Once the flimsy material is removed he moves his mouth and lips to my breast he kisses his way around my areola "Finn I need the contact please" I beg him as he works my body into a frenzy of need. As soon as I ask his mouth moves to suck and nibble at my nipples and I let out a moan of pleasure. His hands continue to move down my body to the buttons on my shorts and he quickly undoes them and removes my shorts and panties in seconds till I am laying there naked beneath him. He moves back up my body and takes my mouth in a heart stopping kiss and I pull his shirt off his body breaking the kiss. I run my nails down his washboard abs and undo his shorts and remove both them and his boxers till he is lying over me naked.

"Are you ready babe?" He asks me with a look of tenderness.

I just nod back at him as he positions himself above me right at my entrance. He slowly enters into me trying to be as gentle as possible. He soon reaches my barrier and pushes his way passed as I cringe in pain trying not to cry out.

"Are you ok?" He asks and I nod back at him and he slowly pulls back and starts to set a gentle pace easing me into it with him as he continues to move slowly the pain starts to subside and it soon becomes pleasurable.

"Finn" I say in a breathy moan as I arch my body into his trying to increase the pace and friction between us.

"Oh Rory, baby" he says as he picks up his rhythm and I succumb to the pleasure he is eliciting from within me. I feel my body start to coil up and I feel the pressure building in my core and soon I feel the explosion and I loose control.

"Ohhh Finn!" I scream out as my orgasam shudders through my entire body and I hear Finn's breath hitch and his body tense and I know that he has found his release with me.

We lay in each others arms as we both try to compose our breathing.

"Are you ok kitten?" he asks me

"Better than ok. I have just made love to the man that I love in a paradise like this. The only thing that could be better is if I didn't have say goodbye to you tomorrow" I say as I rest my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"Its not forever babe you will see me at thanksgiving & Christmas I will come home for you" He says to me and I feel a sense of calm that I haven't felt in a long time.

We soon fall asleep in each others arms and have a peaceful nights sleep until we hear a banging coming from the door.

"Get up you love birds plane leaves in 3 hours and you still need to get ready and finish packing" Logan yells through the door and we crawl out of bed into the shower. I then scurry out of Finn's room and down to mine wearing my robe. I almost manage to make it there until I see Jules walking out of her room with her suitcases.

"Well, well, well look who is doing the walk of shame" she says with a cheeky grin.

"Let me get ready and once on the plane I will tell you all what happened if I must" I say with a chuckle and head into my room, quickly got dressed and finished packing all my clothes away and started to move out of the room with my cases. Once I reach downstairs I leave my bags by the door and go to the kitchen for some coffee, I see everyone sitting in there waiting for me.

"Why all the sad faces?" I ask

"We are leaving this paradise and going back home" Rose says with a frown.

"But we are about to start a new adventure in life known as college. We are all going to be in the same dorm suite and its going to be a time to remember. The boys will be back when we hit sophomore year and they will be juniors. Its going to be great." I say trying to hype everyone up. I soon feel Finn's arms wrap around me and he places gentle kisses on my neck.

"So your saying kitten that your not going to miss you charming and exotic boyfriend?" he says with a sad tone.

"I am but I will see you soon like you said and if I get bored before Yale starts I might even come visit you" I say to him as I spin around in his arms and kiss him hard and sweetly.

"Ok as much as I hate to break up this love fest its time to head to the airport" Colin says as we all up and head out to the limo. It is a quite ride to the airfield where the Hayden family jet is waiting. The car pulls up and we all hop out as the staff remove our bags and put them on the jet I hug Logan and Colin good bye then I turn to my boyfriend.

"So this is goodbye for now I guess" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and he drapes his hands on my hips.

"Yeah I guess it is. Call me when you get home?" He asks as I lean in and give him a massive kiss goodbye.

"Of course baby" I say as I enjoy our last embrace for who knows how long. I slowly let go and walk towards the stairs of the jet just as I reach the first step he grabs my arm and pulls me in for one more crazy passion filled kiss.

"I'm going to miss you kitten" he whispers into my ear.

"I'm going to miss you too Finny" I whisper back to him as I start to ascend the stairs and into the jet. I take my seat and buckle in within minutes we are taking off and I am telling the girls all about my first time and how perfect Finn made it for me.

"I'm so glad he was good to you" Steph says to me once I finish the story.

"He was perfect, I'm going to miss him so much but I guess I will just try to travel to see him as much as possible" I say dreaming about what the next year of my life will bring me.

 ** _There is another chapter I hope you like it._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

 **Rory's POV**

The rest of summer flew for me and the girls and before we knew it we were moving into our new dorm suite together. Once we were all settled in I called Finn as it had been a few days since we last spoke.

"Kitten is it really you baby?" He asks as he answered his phone in a haze.

"Yes it is me, how is the trip going?" I asked him hoping that he was starting to have some fun.

"Still the same I miss you too much" he whined down the phone and all I could think was I wish he was with me here at Yale.

"Well you still have to wait another 3 months till your back for thanksgiving and Christmas" I say to him hoping it will appease his sorrow.

"That's 3 months too long kitten" he tells me.

"Well there is nothing I can do I start shopping week in 2 days then I will be in full on school mode. You know how I am with school" I say to him.

"I know baby I just miss you is all" he replies

"I know and I miss you too finny" I say back to him as I hear a knock on my door.

"Hey Ror you ready to go we are heading to Rich Man's Shoe" Rose says as she opens the door.

"Give me 10 minutes to finish the call and change" I say to her and she closes the door and leaves.

"You going to the pub?" He asks me almost confused like.

"Yeah we thought we would enjoy one of our last nights before hell starts" I say as explanation.

"Well tell Jeremy to look after you ladies and tell him I said so" he say to me.

"Alright babe well I have to go. Love you" I say

"Love you too kitten" he replies as we end the call. I quickly go through my closet and find some jeans and a top to go with my boots and grabbed my bag. Just as I was about to open the door I get really dizzy, I sit back on my bed hoping to stop the dizziness. Soon there is a knock on my door and Steph walks in.

"Hey chica you ready to go?" She ask me.

"Yeah just a second got a little dizzy as I was about to walk out" I tell her as she looks at me.

"You look a little pale there Hun you sure you alright?" She asks me again but as she does I feel like I'm about to be sick I run out of the room and to the bathroom to make it just in time. I spend the next 5 minutes heaving into the toilet once finished I grab some toilet paper and wipe my mouth then flush the toilet and brush my teeth. I walk out feeling better but have three sets of eyes on me.

"What's going on Ror? Jules ask me as I walk towards my room to grab my bag.

"Nothing must just have a little bug" I say brushing it off "let's head to the pub" I finish as I start to walk towards the door.

"We aren't buying it babe. You have been emotional, tired now dizzy and sick are you sure your not pregnant?" Steph asks me and I stop still in my tracks and try to think back to when my last period was. My mind ticks back and I realise my last one was at the start of our trip almost three months ago and I quickly fall back onto the couch in shock. I can't be, can I? We only did it that one time and we were safe weren't we I can't remember. All I can remember is the sensations of the night and how romantic is was. Mom and dad are going to kill me not to mention the grandparents and what about Rita and Max. As all of this is going through my head I hear my phone ring from my bag and answer it.

"Yeah?" I say in a trance.

"Is that how you answer the phone when your giver of life calls you?" Mom asks and I barely hear anything she says.

"Sorry mom just in a bit of shock, Steph just put a situation to me and it stunned me a little" I say trying to be vague before I find out for sure.

"Let mommy weigh in and maybe I can bring some clarity" she says

"It's alright I will be fine, so what did you call for?" I ask trying to distract.

"Just seeing how the move went" she says

"All good we have a great suite and we're just about to head out for the night" I say

"Alright well you girls have fun and call me if you need" she says and hangs up.

"So do you have an answer for Steph's question?" Jules asks

"Who's going to take a trip to the drug store? Who is staying with me? And who is getting the food we need?" I ask them as they all start to decide. Jules decides to hit the drug store while Rose grabs the food and Steph stays with me.

The others head out and I sit back and think.

"How am I going to do this?" I say out loud.

"With all of us and with your family. If you are when are you going to tell Finn?" She asks me and I realise I need to tell him. He is going to freak out he is only 21 and I'm just about to turn 19 how are we supposed to be parents to a little life.

"I don't know thanks giving I guess" I mumble

"You can't do that Ror and you know it. That man is so in love with you and if you keep this from him for that long I don't know if he will be able to forgive you" she says to me and I know she is right once we confirm it tonight I will make the doctors appointment and then once 100% sure then I will tell him.

"Alright once it's confirmed by a doctor I will ask him to come home to see me" I say hoping he will do what I ask.

Within 40 minutes we are all back in the dorm with Chinese, pizza and Mexican spread out on the coffee table. Jules hands me the paper bag with the tests in them and I head into the bathroom to confirm what I pretty sure is true. That I am pregnant with Finn's child. I follow the instructions and come back out of the bathroom with it in my hand and sit down and wait for the 3 minutes to go by before I look at the test. I look down and see the two lines confirming my impending motherhood. The girls all look at me trying to figure out weather to be happy or not.

"It's ok girls, we will get through this. I will still finish college and then get a good job. It may take me a bit longer but I can do it and my family and Finn's parents will help me at least I hope so" I say trying to ease their fears.

"Ok well I'm calling the gynaecologist and booking you an appointment for tomorrow" Rose tells me as she pulls out her phone.

"Thanks Rose. Im almost three months pregnant" I say out loud as it sinks in.

"We are going to be aunties" Steph and Jules coo while Rose books the appointment.

"I got you in at 1030" she says and I nod and start to help myself to some food. I continue to eat with the girls and before I know it I have fallen asleep on the couch dreaming of how I'm going to tell everyone.

 ** _You may all hate me with doing this but it's what came to my head as the story moved along. I hope your enjoying it all more to come so stay tuned._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

 **Rory's POV**

The next morning the girls gently wake me with coffee and toast I enjoy the cup of coffee and slowly eat the toast. By 930 I was done and had a quick shower and got changed at 10 the girls and I all hopped into Steph's SUV. Fifteen minutes late we park in the parking complex across the road and then headed up to the office. As we checked in I had to fill in a ton of forms including health insurance. As I handed the pages over I asked the receptionist "how long till the forms are processed and the policy holders notified?" I ask carefully.

"About 2 weeks" she replies and I breath a sigh of relief and sit back down between Steph and Jules. Ten minutes later a nurse called my name and the girls followed me into the room. I take a seat next to the desk as the nurse tells me the Dr will be in shortly.

Within 10 minutes a blonde lady in her late 30's enters.

"Hi Rory my name is Dr Castley and who might these three be?" She says in a relaxed tone.

"Nice to meet you these are my best friends Steph, Jules and Rose. My support network here as this was unplanned and we only figured it out last night" I blurt out unable to stop.

"Does she always ramble this much?" The doctor asks with a chuckle.

"Only when she is nervous it's kind of hereditary her and her mom talk at warp speed" Rose tells her.

"So where is the father?" She asks

"Somewhere near Fiji" I say quietly

"What's he doing there?" She asks intrigued as she logs into the computer.

"Year off from college with his best friends" I reply taking a deep breath.

"So how far along do you think you are?" She ask me

"Well I know I am 10 weeks" I say with confidence.

"Don't be so sure dates don't always work" she says

"I can guarantee date of conception" I tell her starting to get annoyed.

She chuckles then responds " A lot of women think the same but they are off"

"I won't be off not hard to forget your first and only time of having sex" I say sarcastically and as I do the doctor looks at me with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Ms Gilmore-Hayden I didn't mean to be so rude" she says as she writes a few things down.

"Well we should do the urine test and then take bloods for extra confirmation and I will get one of the nurses to bring me in an ultrasound machine" she says as she hands me a specimen jar and points me to the door and tells me which way to go for the bathroom.

Five minutes later I return and had the jar to the doctor and she grabs a stick from a tube and dips it in then lays it on some paper towel. While it develops she sets up the syringe for the bloods. Once done she checks the stick "Well Rory this confirms the same result you received last night" she say taking more notes.

"Rory can I get you to let down on the bed by the ultrasound machine and lift your top up and bring you pants down to you hips please" she asks me and I get up and follow her instructions.

She sets up the machine and then applies the gel to the wand.

"This will be a little cold sorry" she says as she place it on my tummy I squirm a little as she moves it around trying to find the best view. Soon enough she finds the right place and I see me child. Tears start to well up in my eyes and reality sets in I'm going to be a mom in just over 6 months. As the doctor moves the wand around taking measurements something else pops into the field of view.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the other shadow coming from one side of my child.

"That would be your other baby. It looks like your having twins based on what I can tell you will be due on March 15th but being twins they tend to come early" she says and I go into shock. Twins how the hell am I going to do this? Will I even be able to finish college with twins? Will all my dreams be over now?

"I understand this is a shock I will give you a prescription for your prenatal vitamins that you need to start taking. Would you like some copies of the photo your twins?" She asks

"Yes please can I have 10 just to be safe" I answer.

"Sure now I recommend you make another appointment for 2 weeks time so we can do the 12 week scan to make sure everything is progressing well. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call the office" she says as she hands me an envelope full of photos. We make our way out of the office and back to the car.

"Where do you want to go Ror?" Steph asks as we jump in the car.

"Home to Hartford I need to speak to mom" I say as I relax back into the seat. I sit there thinking about everything. How do I tell him? How is he going to react? Will he stay with me? I'm so caught in all these thoughts I don't hear my phone ringing from my purse between me and Jules. She answers it for me knowing my brain has checked out.

 **Finn's POV**

I check the time and figure she should be awake now and ready to talk as she loves her Saturday sleep in. The phone rings 6 times before it is answered.

"Hello" I hear from someone other than my kitten.

"Who is this?" I ask wondering where she is why she isn't answering.

"Finn?" The voice asks

"Yeah" I respond

"It's Jules, Rory is not really in the right state of mind to talk right now can I get her to call you back?" She asks me and I start to worry. What's happened? Why can't she talk?

"Yeah I guess so" I say sounding deflated. I hang up the phone and walk over to my closet and grab my suitcase and throw my clothes in. I walk out with my case and the guys look at me.

"Where the hell are you going?" Colin asks

"Connecticut" is my only answer.

"Why?" Logan asks

"Because she couldn't even answer my call and was not in the right frame to talk to me or so Jules says so I'm going home to my kitten she must need me if she is that distraught. She talks to me about everything why can't she speak to me now?" I say as I move towards the door. I reach the front desk ask the concierge to book me a flight back to Hartford or New York whatever is sooner and a cab to the airport. I manage to get on a flight to New York within an hour as I sit in my first class seat trying to get some sleep but I can't stop thinking about what Rory is going through. I think about the time difference and figure out I can make it to Hartford by 430 am tomorrow.

 ** _So here it is hate me if you want but it's my story and I'm enjoying writing it. More to come soon._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

 **Rory's POV**

As soon as I hear Jules say Finn's name my head jerks out of it's thought filled time. I hear her tell him I will call when I'm in a better state of mind.

"That was Finn?" I ask she just nods.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him? He is going to freak about what's wrong and be worried sick now" I say in a huff.

"Ror, I'm just trying to make it easier. Talk to Lorelai first then if she thinks it's right call him" she says to me and I nod in understanding. We soon arrive home and I see that only mom is home and I think thank god. I enter the house and call out for mom and she walks out from her office.

"Hey sweets what are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you." She says as she pulls me into a hug and leads me to the kitchen for coffee. I take a seat at the counter as she hands me the mug and I sit there staring at it. Can I have this anymore? I think to myself unsure of so many things.

"What brings you home?" She asks me jumping straight into it.

"Do I seem different to you?" I ask her seeing if she can tell.

"Not really babe why?" She asks back.

"Because I'm pregnant" I say just dropping the bomb I look up at her and she is just looking at me shocked.

"Wait what? Are you for real?" She asks me.

"As a heart attack" I say as I pull out the envelope and give her the picture of her grand babies.

"Is that my grandchild?" She ask her eyes softening.

"Try that's your grandchildren, its twins" I reply and she looks even more shocked.

"When did you find out?" She asks

"Like last night when Steph threw a question at me and I thought about it and then took the test. We went to the OB/GYN this morning and confirmed it I'm due march 15th but they could be early because it's common with twins" I tell her.

"Does he know yet?" She asks me.

"Not yet I was going to call him and ask him to come home so I could tell him but then I found out it was twins and I just got really shocked and needed to come and see you" I rant out and she smiles at my nervousness.

"Sweets you need to call him and get him on his way home" she tells me and I nod and head out to the patio to make the call. I try his number but it goes straight to voicemail which is strange he always answers me. I try the next best thing I call Logan.

"Hey Ace what's going on?" He says in a somewhat tipsy tone.

"I'm trying to contact Finn but his phone went straight to voicemail is he with you?" I ask

"Nope not with us, probably on a plane back to you" he says with a somewhat envious tone.

"What do you mean back to me?" I ask him

"Well after he spoke to Jules he packed up his stuff and went straight to the airport to get back to you he was worried" he answers and I realise I have the sweetest boyfriend ever.

"Ok well thanks anyways enjoy your night" I say as I hang up and head inside.

"What did he say sweets?" She asks me.

"Nothing didn't reach him. After he got off my phone with Jules he packed and got on the first plane back here" I tell her

"Why?" She questions

"Because Jules said I would call him back when I was in the right state of mind and he is probably worried about plus it has been like 8 weeks since he saw me last" I answer.

"Hey mom got a question for you" I say to her

"Anything babe" she replies

"How much coffee can I have a day?" I ask her with a grim smile.

"One a day babe but I had like three or four" she says as I stare down at my life brew and push it away.

"Well I'm going to go back to Yale with the girls if Finn shows up give him the dorm number please" I say giving her a hug.

"When you going to tell everyone else?" She asks as she walks me to the door and the girls waiting outside.

"Once 12 weeks is gone to just be safe. I needed to tell you because your my best friend and always have great advice" I say as we reach the car. I hop in my seat and buckle in.

"Take care of my girl she is carrying special cargo" mom says to the girls and they nod as we pull out and make our way back to Yale. On the way back I tell the girls all about what happened inside with mom and my phone calls. Once we get back to our door I lay down on our couch.

"How the hell is it me that is the pregnant college girl?" I ask frustratedly

"We can't really believe it either but it is now we just all have to look after you. Starting with food what do you feel like?" Steph says and I sit back and think about what I want to eat.

"Ohhh a cheeseburger with all the salads, onion rings, chocolate milkshake and cherry pie with whipped cream" I say and they all just stare at me.

"Hey I'm eating for three now" I say with a chuckle and they head off to our favourite diner and I snuggle up. Thirty minutes later we are all sitting around the coffee table eating our orders. We spend the rest of the day watching 80's classics by 930 I'm wiped and slowly get up and head to my bed to sleep.

 **Finn's POV**

My flight lands at 3 am and I hire a chauffeur to drive me to Hartford. All I can think is why couldn't she speak to me? What was going on? These are just a few of the questions flying through my mind. Soon enough we are arriving in Hartford it's 430 am I decide to go to my parents house and catch a few hours sleep before I head to the Gilmore-Hayden's. By 730 I am up and grabbing a cup of coffee from the maid in the dining room and mum walks in.

"Finn what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Fiji?" She asks me.

"Rory couldn't answer my call yesterday because of her state of mind or at least that's what Jules said so I got on a flight to New York and straight here I'm about to go to her place now to see her" I tell my mum.

"You really are in love with her aren't you?" She asks me.

"With all my heart, she is my world" I say in a soft tone.

"Well your car is in its usual spot, you better get out of here" she says and I kiss her cheek and grab my keys from the hook. I jump in my car and rush straight over to her house. I ring the bell and the maid answers and leads me into the dining room where Chris and Lorelai are.

"Morning Finn what can we do for you?" Chris asks me.

"Is Rory here?" I ask unsure of the answer I will get.

"No she's not" he answers and my heart drops.

"She's at Yale Durfee hall suite 3" Lorelai adds. I look up at her and smile.

"I don't mean to be rude but I need to get to Yale" I say as I rush out to my car and onto the freeway towards Yale and my love.

Thirty minutes later I'm parked at Yale and walking towards her dorm once I enter the building I search around and find suite three. I knock on the door and wait hoping someone will answer soon. I see the door open and see Rose open the door.

"We were waiting for you to get here" she says as she opens the door and points to a room off to the right. I walk over to the door and knock "kitten it's me can I come in?" I ask gently but get no answer I open the door and walk in. I see her lying asleep on her bed I slowly move over and sit on her bed and gently wake her.

 ** _Of course I'm evil leaving it here but come on suspense is brilliant. Hope your enjoying it more to come soon._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

 **Rory's POV**

I'm get gently woken from an amazing dream of me and Finn raising our twins together them running around on the green lawn while we sit under a tree on a picnic rug.

"Kitten wake up I'm here" I hear as I slowly wake up sitting up in bed. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes I see Finn sitting there in all his glory as I start to get excited and then all of a sudden a bout of nausea hits me. I quickly jump out of bed and run to the bathroom before I know it I'm heaving into the toilet again. I soon feel a soft but firm hand rubbing gentle circles on my back while holding my hair back. Ten minutes later I finish being sick I flush and get up and brush my teeth and walk back to my bed and lay down forgetting all about Finn.

"Are you ok kitten?" He asks me as he enters my room.

"Yeah I will be fine this will pass soon" I say vaguely

"What do you mean it will pass soon? Are you sick?" He says in a somewhat panicked tone.

"No I'm not sick, but what I'm dealing with does sometimes cause me to be sick along with tired and emotional and soo many other things" I ramble on not sure how to tell him.

"What do you mean? And why couldn't you talk to me yesterday?" He asks scared

"I couldn't talk yesterday because I was still in shock about some news I had just received. Finn will you stay by me no matter what?" I say to him.

"Of course babe I am with you through everything" he says with such conviction.

"Ok then I have something to tell you...I'm pregnant with your children" I say so softly I look up at him trying to gauge where his mind is at.

"Can you repeat that kitten" he asks me.

"I'm pregnant" I repeat as I watch his reaction.

"I am...you are...we are going to be parents" he says in a mumble.

"That's right Finn I'm ten weeks pregnant with your twins. I didn't even think about protection that night you had me so excited and wound up in the pleasure and experience that I just forgot." I say to him

"I'm going to be a dad" he says as he sits down on the bed next to me in shock.

"Do you want to see a picture of our twins?" I ask him as he sits there processing all the information that I gave him he just nods in response. I get up and walk over to my purse on my desk and pull out the envelope and hand him one of the photos. I sit there wondering what's going through his mind and how are we going to get through this.

 **Finn's POV**

Out of every scenario I played in my head that was not one of them. How could I think of it, we only made love that one night. She hands me the ultrasound picture and I stare down at these wonders of life that we created in a moment of love and passion.

"Ok so I'm not going back to Fiji, what do you want to do about everything else school, place to live, do you want to get married?" I say to her in a some what excited tone.

"Well I was thinking I will finish this semester then take the next one off then comeback in the fall. Would you like to live together? I love you Finn but I'm barely 19 I don't want to be married yet I want to finish college first before I get married." She tells me in a calm and rational voice. I can tell she has thought long and hard about all of this and I love her even more for it.

"That sounds like a great plan babe, I will start looking at 4 bedroom homes here in new haven for us to live together and I will marry you whenever your ready. You and these two here are now my world everything I do now is for you and them. So who knows about our bundles of joy?" I finish

"The girls of course they were the ones to ask me if I was pregnant so we did a home test then went to the gynaecologist yesterday you called just after I found out it was twins. I was in shock and worried how to tell you and how you would take it. Then I spoke to mom and she made me see things with a bit more clarity. I tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail, I was so scared you were ignoring me or something until I spoke to Logan and he told me about your rash decision to come home. I wanted to wait till 12 weeks before we tell anymore because I can still lose them" she tells me and I just look at the fear in her eyes.

"We will go through this together and I think we should organise a family dinner for 2 weeks so we can tell everyone together what do you think?" I say to her.

"Sounds perfect babe" she says as I wrap my arms around her and pull her down onto the bed with me and I lay with her in my arms with her head resting on my chest.

"Finn?" She asks

"Yes kitten" I respond

"Do you want girls or boys?" she asks me

"Not worried as long as they are healthy baby" I say to her as she shifts around in my arms until we are spooning. I place one of my hands on her belly and I can feel that there is a little bump compared to when I last saw her. I can't believe that she is pregnant with my kids.

"Kitten would you marry me one day?" I ask her as I start to doze off so relaxed and happy.

"If what I'm feeling now is any indication then yes I will marry you one day" she answers in a sleepy manner. Before I can fall asleep I hear her breathing steady and regulate into a peaceful pattern.

 **Rory's POV**

I awake some hours later with his arms wrapped around me and I smile in happiness. We are going to be a family, I may not be marrying him now but I will someday. I slowly peel my self out from under his arm and I head out to the common room in search of some food as I am getting really hungry. I open the cupboard and pull out a pack of cinnamon pop tarts and start to eat them while taking a seat on the couch. While sitting in my blissful state there is a loud bang at the door.

"LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE-HAYDEN!" Is screamed through the door and there is only one person that yells like that and uses my full name.

Daddy.

 ** _Duh duh dah. Another cliff hanger sorry but this is where I think it needs to finish hope your enjoying._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

 **Rory's POV**

Why is daddy about ready to knock down my door? Does he know? How did he find out? I need to keep Finn safe. I think to myself all within a matters of seconds as I slowly get up from the couch and open the door to face daddy.

"Hey Daddy, what are you doing here?" I ask him innocently trying to remain calm.

"Why don't you tell me princess? I found this on your mom's desk in her office while looking for some of my papers she was looking at for me" He says as he shows me the ultrasound which has my name along the top.

"I was going to tell you soon dad I am still getting my head around it I only found out I was pregnant two days ago let alone finding out I'm having twins like I did yesterday. As it was I was going through it alone at that point because Finn was still in Fiji but now that he is back we are going to figure this out together" I say to him in a rant.

"But how did it get to this? Did your mother and I not teach you anything about protecting yourself from this situation?" He says to me some what disappointed and now I see why he is so upset. He now knows I am no longer his little girl, His princess as he calls me I am now a woman and soon to be a mother of Finn's children and will be forever linked weather we want to be or not.

"Dad it's not that you didn't teach me it's that in the heat of the moment everything but us was forgotten. We are in love and we are going to raise your grandchildren together, we have decided not to get married till after I have finished college or when I am ready and I will finish college I promise you that" I say with determination.

"Ok then so when are you going to tell the rest of the family and Finn's parents?" He asks me

"Can you organise a family dinner including Rita and Max for two weeks we want to wait till I'm out of the first trimester" I tell him

"Will do kiddo, now where is Finn? I would like to see him and have a little chat" he says to me and I nod and head into my room.

"Finny babe" I say as I push him awake.

"What do you want kitten? I was having an amazing dream of you and me and what we did to get us into this situation" he mumbles to me as he wipes the sleep from his eyes.

"Well dad is outside and he wants to speak to you. Oh and he knows, he found the ultrasound I gave to mom in her office with my name on it. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when he nearly broke down my door while screaming my full name" I say to him as he gets up and puts his pants and a shirt on and walks out the door closing it behind him I lay back on my bed with my hand over my tummy and thinking about our twins.

 **Finn's POV**

As I walk out the door I steel myself for the barrage that Chris is going to give me for knocking his daughter up at not even 19. As I look at him he turns and faces me with a grim smile.

"Finn, we need to talk" he says to me and I sit down on the couch like an obedient child.

"What would you like to talk about sir?" I ask him

"You know to call me Chris, Finn. Especially now that you have gotten my little girl pregnant with twins. Now I want to know what your going to do with her and what your intentions are." He says to me a breath a small sigh of relief.

"I plan to help her fullfil her dreams of becoming a journalist and finishing college. I also plan to marry her once she finishes college which will be a semester behind her friends unless she some how manages to pick up the extra units. I am going to start looking for a home for us here in New Haven and then I guess I will need to find us a home in Hartford as well and then when I graduate I will join the family business." I tell him as an answer to his questions.

"Good answer Finn, if you ever hurt her or those children you will have me to deal with, capiche?" He says to me and I just nod.

"I understand Chris but I can swear on my life that I will never ever intentionally hurt her" I say looking up at him and he nods at me in understanding.

"Ror you can come out now sweetie" he says and she comes out of her room and snuggles in next to me.

"Well what do you kids say to lunch on me? I'm thinking burgers?" Chris says to us.

"Sounds good to me" Rory says so I just nod and we head into her room to get dressed properly. Ten minutes later we are all walking out and heading for a lunch of burgers.

"Where is the best place for burgers around here?" Chris asks as we walk out to his car.

"Rich Mans Shoe for sure" I say as I hold Rory's hand as we walk to the car.

We spend the next hour and a half enjoying lunch with Chris, he then drops us back off at Rory's dorm and we head into her room. Once inside she lays down on her bed and lets out a big sigh.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask her scooting in next to her.

"Nothing and everything. How are we going to do this Finn?" She says to me and I finally see she has been holding back on me.

"It's not going to be easy but we will manage, our friends and family will be there to help" I say to her while I hold her in my arms.

"Help me forget" she whispers to me as she starts to kiss me. Before I know it I am lost in the sensations that I have not felt since we first made love all those weeks ago back in Coffs Harbour. We spend the rest of the day making love and talking about the plans we need to work on in the next six and a half months when our children arrive.

 ** _There we go see it wasn't so bad with Chris but he can't really talk because it would make him a hypocrite. Whats next for our young couple you will just have to wait and see._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

 **Rory's POV**

The next two weeks flew by and before we knew it it was Saturday night and we were arriving at my parents place to annouce our news.

"Do we have to do this?" I ask Finn standing beside me.

"They are going to find out sooner or later honey" he says to me soothingly.

"Your right, I guess" I say as I open the door and walk into my family home. I take our coats and place them in the closet and walk into the lounge to find only mom and dad sitting their.

"Hey sweets how are you feeling?" mom asks as we take a seat on the love seat.

"Doing a lot better morning sickness has passed now just getting used to the tiredness" I say as I get up and grab myself a glass of soda and Finn a scotch. I sit back down and shortly the door bell goes and the maid answers the door. Soon both sets of grandparents are walking in and taking their seats leaving the last couch for Rita and Max. We all sit making small talk till Rita and Max arrive once everyone has drinks we move through to the dining room and start to have our entree of spiced pumpkin soup. We move on to roast beef and vegetables once the plates are cleared I look to Finn and he nods at me. I stand up and get everyones attention and soon Finn stands up next to me for support.

"We have an announcement to make to you all tonight. The reason I asked mom and dad to organise this dinner so we can tell you something very important" I say as I try to calm my heart rate. While both sets of grandparents look at us with eager smiles.

"What we would like to tell you is that we are going to be parents to twins in six months time" Finn finishes off for me as I watch the reactions from those who love us. Rita and Max look up at us with shock but love and I see grandpa Richard frown and grandpa Straub take a swift drink of his whisky, grandma Emily faints in her chair and Francine just screeches in shock. Everyone looks to mom and dad seeing that they have no reaction.

"How long have you both known?" Straub asks

"Two weeks and I shouldn't have known till now too. I found the ultrasound that Lor left in her office and confronted them" dad answers.

"So what is the plan when are they to be married?" grandpa Richard asks

"We have already discussed what is going to happen" I say as they start to talk about us like we are not here.

"What might that be young lady?" grandpa Straub asks me.

"I'm going to finish out this semester take the next one off then finish college like planned. It may take longer but I will get there, Finn will continue back at college next semester and then when he graduates he will go into the family business with Max. We will raise these children together while at college and we **WILL NOT** be getting married until I have at least finished college or we decide to but that is no guarantee. We will see how our relationship goes, we are not 16 like mom and dad I am almost 19 and Finn recently turned 21. We can do this and we will do this. Finn is already looking at places we can live in New Haven and in Hartford he is making sure he takes care of us. He loves us like you wouldn't believe and I love him to but we are not ready for marriage and we will not go through with it we are over 18 now anymore questions" I get out before they can jump in.

"Anything to add to what Rory said Finn?" Straub asks

"I think she answered your question perfectly with what our plans are. If you don't like it then feel free to stay out of our life" he says and I am in shock at how much he is standing up for what we want.

"Calm down kids we are not going to force you to do anything we want you both happy and successful" mom says to us.

"Speak for yourself Lorelai" Francine says.

"They will do as they please I will support them if they need me to. I have already agreed to be by their side with this plan" Dad says to his mother.

"Christopher how will this look on the family at least you and Lorelei did the right thing and married but you are just going to let them live like this" Francine says to dad

"Yes because they are young adults and have to learn to work through what they do. I may not be over the moon they are pregnant this early in their relationship but I saw what they were like when Finn first moved here and how he treats her now." Daddy say to his mother.

"Well if that's all settled I believe it's time to celebrate" Rita says with a smile.

"How can you celebrate this?" Francine says with a huff.

"Because we love our son and if he is happy with Rory then we are not going to stand in his way and I can see him being an amazing father to those children they have created" she says in a tone of love.

"Thank you Rita its good to know we have the support of our parents at least" I say to her with a smile.

The maid soon arrives with champagne and a soda for me.

"To Finn and Rory and their burgeoning family may you be happy, healthy and always in love" Max says as he raises his glass and we all drink.

The rest of the night goes by uneventfully and soon Finn and I are up in my room laying back on my bed in our pyjamas.

"Well that went as expected" I say knowing that the hardest to win over will always be my Hayden grandparents.

"I think it went better than expected. I was sure I would have a shot gun pointed at me at some point and be strung, drawn and quartered" he says as he rubs my arms.

"It was never going to be that bad Finny. They are just finding it hard that I am no longer the little girl they saw grow up." I say

"I get it I turned their little princess into a young woman and soon to be mother" he says as his hands move towards my shoulders and start to massage them.

"Oh Finn that feels amazing" I purr at him.

"You know what would feel even better?" He says as his fingers continue their ministrations.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Some passionate love making" he whispers in my ear which cause me to shiver and he starts to kiss down my neck and collarbone. Soon I'm lost in the sensations he is evoking in me and we fall into a night of love making.

 ** _I know it's a bit of a cushy finish but it felt right. Hope your enjoying it more to come soon._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Finn's POV**

The next morning we make our way back to Yale and to our next obstetrics appointment. We arrive at the doctors and check in while taking a seat and waiting to be called.

"Are you alright babe?" I ask her while rubbing circles on her hand.

"Yeah my brain is still a bit frazzled over last night" she answers

"What about last night?" I ask her concerned

"Are we doing the right thing you know not getting married?" She asks hesitantly

"Where is this coming from?" I question again.

"Just been on my mind since last night and with what grandpa Straub and grandma Francine said. What if they are right?" She says

"Baby we will figure out what we want. Don't worry about what everyone else thinks, this is about us and our family" I say to her and then her name is called out and we head back to the room for the exam.

"Rory it's good to see you again, how are you feeling now" the doctor asks her as we enter.

"A lot better now that Finn is here and we are handling it together." She replies.

"So you must be Daddy" she says to me.

"Yes I am and I'm excited to finally see my children for the first time" I say to her

"Well let's get this show on the road" she says as we make our way to the bed. Rory lifts her top up and the doctor then puts the gel on her tummy and places the wand on and starts moving it around. I soon see the picture of our babies on the screen and I am mesmerised by it. We created those little bundles of joy.

"I can't believe that's our babies" I say softly watching the screen then the room is filled with the sounds of two heartbeats.

"Finn listen to them" she says to me and I just look at the smile on her face.

"I know baby" I say to her. We soon get our pictures and head back to Rory's dorm.

"Do we want to start looking at apartments? She asks me

"I think we should love, by the time we find something and set it up these two will almost be here" I say to her as I rest my hand on her still flat tummy.

 **"** Ok so what are we looking at wanting in our home?" She asks me.

"Well do we want a seperate bedroom for each or just one to share? Plus I know you will want a library/study anything else you think we need?" I say

"Well I think 4 bedroom minimum, library/study, big living area and if possible a place for movie nights" she says with a shy smile.

"Anything for you my dear" I say to her as I grab my laptop and bring up some apartments on the internet. As we search through the listings we find a few that interest us that we make appointments in inspect.

Later that week

Today we have the inspection appointments we are looking at three apartments today all within a mile of Yale. We arrive at the first one meeting our agent and we enter. The first one has four bedrooms, a study, 2 and a half bathrooms, open plan living and dinning area along with a decent kitchen(not that she can use it) and an in house laundry. The only thing it doesn't have is the movie room that she was hoping for but that was an added bonus if we could get it. We take note of what we like such as the hardwood floors and the butlers pantry there is plenty of closet space also.

We move onto the next one which is five bedrooms 3 and a half bathrooms with a study/library a cinema room, open kitchen and dining area with marble bench tops and a large spacious living area. I can see Rory's eyes light up as she looks around the entire apartment.

"What do you think kitten?" I ask he quietly

"It's amazing Finn I could see us raising our children here while I study plus there is a spare bedroom if we decide to have a live in nanny to help while we are still studying" she says as she smiles at me.

"I like it too baby. I will see what the asking price is" I say as I move towards the agent.

"Asking price?" She questions .

"Yeah all the place we were looking at are to buy. I'm not renting when I can buy for my family and their future plus it's a good investment and when the kids are old enough and go to Yale they can live here and know this was their first home" I say looking at her lovingly and I can tell she is loving the idea. I leave her looking in the master bedroom while I find the agent.

"So what are they asking for this one?" I say to her.

"They are hopping for $650,000" she says

"How soon is that available?" I question further.

"That would be the standard 90 day terms" she answers

"If I offered and extra $100000 do you think they would settle in 30. We are expecting our first twins in 6 months and the sooner we can get in and settle the better. Plus it would be cash up front no loans or anything like that" I say hoping she understand our urgency.

"Well I can make the call to the vendors agent and let you know as soon as I hear. Plus this was the best of the three places I was showing you today" she says with a smile as she pulls out her phone and makes the call. I walk back to Rory and find her in one of the spare rooms.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask her as I enter and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Just thinking of what I could do to this room for one of the twins" she says wistfully

"Well hopefully we will know within a few hours and we can start making plans. I'm even more hopeful we can me in here within a month" I say to her and she turns to face me.

"How is that possible? Standard settlement is 90 days" she says to me.

"Well I offered extra to settle in 30 days. I don't want stress you out at 6 months pregnant plus it gives us more time to get rooms set and have you happy and settled" I say as we head out of the apartment and back to campus to the girls dorm.

We walk in and find chaos in the form of the girls clearing out their wardrobes.

"Do I want to know?" I ask.

"We need to get rid of last seasons clothes so we have room for all the shopping we plan to do" Steph says as if it explains everything.

"Well I need to lay down it has been a busy morning with looking at apartments and all" Rory says as she moves through to our room.

"Did you find anything" Juliet asks.

"Yeah I put an offer in just waiting to see if it is accepted" I say as I sit back and turn the tv on and watch whatever I can find. An hour later I head out and grab Chinese for all of us back at the dorm just as I walk back in with bags full of every dish the restaurant had my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer.

"This is he" I continue

"What?" I say

 _ **Yes it's another cliffhanger but I couldn't resist and yes I'm back and writing again thanks to my girl**_ _ **Navywife06**_ _**she has helped me finish my timelines and given me direction to push through and get these done so we can work on some other ideas we have come up with, so look forward to further stories from us in the future. As always read and review I love to hear from you all. I am SO SO SORRY for how long it has been since an update, I hope to have more out more frequently.**_


End file.
